Antecedent
by Kyvena
Summary: Sakura Haruno is brought in to be a test subject for a new form of medical ninjutsu that her master and current Hokage had created. Reversing time on an injury is all good and dandy until Sakura vanishes due to this jutsu; landing her in the Warring States Era. At first sight, he was intrigued by this new comer, but mistakes are made and now trust needs to be built for the future.
1. What Went Wrong! ?

**I am very well aware that I am currently writing two other stories already but I have to write this one down before I forget it! Not 100% sure if this will be TobixSaku or MadaxSaku. Hell maybe it will be both!**

 **This story is dedicated to TobiSaku4EVER!**

 **So...**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: What Went Wrong!?**_

* * *

The time for war was steadily approaching and putting everyone and their grandmother on edge. Sakura, being in the medical core, was in the pharmacy gathering herbs whenever Shizune and Ino alike ran inside of the room claiming that the Hokage, Tsunade Senju, was in need of assistance with the jutsu that she had been working on to create. It was a jutsu that would be mandatory for each and every shinobi who knew medical ninjutsu to use in the midst of battle and within the medical core unit to save lives with ease before it was too late.

Turning her head, Sakura's hip long bubble gum colored locks flowed around her body before settling back into place. Blinking her emerald orbs, the pinkette then gained a slightly annoyed facial expression before dropping her shoulders and head in defeat, "I'm coming, I'm coming." Sakura stood up and brushed the soil from her hands before walking to a sink to wash them, fully knowing the importance of clean hands when dealing with anything medical related. The walk was silent and Sakura had no idea what to think of this until they reached the doors and all three walked inside.

As they walked into the large room that was meant for creating new forms of medical ninjutsu, Tsunade turned her head with an expression that held a mixture of excitement and disappointment. Tilting her head slightly at her master's conflicted emotions, Sakura then abruptly cleared her throat, "Milady, you wished to see me?" The busty blonde nodded and laced her hands behind her back, "Sakura, it is to my belief that this jutsu is ready to be tested. However, we have no one who is willing to be tested on."

Well, this did not shock, nor did it surprise the pinkette. In order for this jutsu to be tested, they would have to be badly harmed and then they would have to lie there waiting to see if they either bled out or the jutsu was a success and you were completely fixed up.

This jutsu was almost like rolling back time on a pin pointed area that had been damaged and was a mixture of the teleportation jutsu, medical ninjutsu, and the oddest... the reanimation jutsu. The teleportation jutsu was like a reverse teleportation jutsu and had never been accomplished before so Sakura could understand the unease of being a guinea pig for something that wasn't even understood.

"Well Sakura?" Tsunade impatiently asked, causing Sakura to snap out of her train of thought, "Oh um, I suppose if you have no other candidates... I will do it for you, Milady." Tsunade nodded and grinned happily, "Wonderful! That's my student!" Sakura didn't want to see when she was attacked, so she closed her eyes, "I am ready." Ino then regrettably charged towards her pink haired best friend and the lethal feeling of a freshly sharpened kunai was roughly jammed into her gut.

The minute this happened, Sakura keeled over in pain and coughed up a small amount of blood before Shizune and Ino both picked the, now writhing in agony, pinkette and walked over to the medical table. Setting Sakura down, Tsunade then gave the pinkette a sedative and nodded towards Shizune before speaking to her sternly, "Okay, I need you and Ino to step far back!" Both nodded and complied before they walked to the back of the room, but still able to see as to what was happening.

Taking a deep breath, Tsunade made a few hand signs and held her hands over the pinkette's stab wound before calling out, "ANTECEDENT JUTSU!" As it activated, a bright golden coloration was then emitted from the blonde's palms instead of the usual jade green. So far, all was going well and the wound was beginning to act as if it were rolling back in time and repairing itself so that it appeared as if nothing had ever happened at all. Tsunade's, Shizune's, and Ino's eyes all widened and sparkled as bright smiles began to form on all three of their faces.

Just as the wound was about to close, the bright golden light coming from the Hokage's palm then morphed into a mixture of a violent purple and black, causing everyone to instantly begin panicking. Sakura had still been passed out thanks to the sedative and Ino quickly shouted, "STOP THE JUTSU, LADY HOKAGE!" Figuring Ino was correct, Tsunade had to chalk this up as another failure considering all she had tested on up to this point had been injured animals.

However, Tsunade didn't know what to do and didn't know if she should really stop. Maybe this was normal on human patients? How was she supposed to know... this was her first human tested attempt for this jutsu and she wasn't sure if this was normal or not. Turning her head and slightly losing focus for a mere second, Tsunade then called out, "Just hold on! We don't know if this is normal for human beings or not!" Ino grudgingly accepted this and simply watched as the coloration of this once golden jutsu then turned completely pitch black.

Everyone within the room began to slightly panic and the current Hokage put a stop to the jutsu right then and there. The color of the room slowly faded back into each and every single person's perspective and then noticed the unthinkable... Sakura was now gone from the surgical table as if she had simply vanished, "OH MY GOD!" Tsunade yelled and quickly called for not only Shikamaru, but the Inazuka's and Hyuga's as well.

* * *

Right as the pinkette woke from her slumber, she looked around to only see... blue? She was so confused as she looked around and that's when she noticed she was now in the sky. Suddenly her body began to roughly hit tree branches while she plummeted down to the earth before roughly slammed into the ground, causing all air to abandon her lungs and startling a horse that had been tied to a tree branch not too far away.

As the pure brown stallion began to tug at the tree branch as if panicking, Sakura then realized it might be a good idea to breath as she then began to gasp for air before slightly turning her head towards the beautiful creature. That's when she noticed a full head of long brunette hair sway out from behind the brown stud and she now felt rather confused by this entire situation. Slowly, the brunette male made his way from around his stallion and froze in place as he then noticed a beautiful long pink haired lass lying on the ground in front of him.

Now the male bolted towards her and Sakura narrowed her emerald orbs to see who this actually could have been until she then finally got a good look at this man that was now running towards her at full speed while shouting, "ARE YOU OKAY LASS!?" That's when the pinkette gained a puzzled expression while thinking, _'Who even says lass anymore?'_ Narrowing her eyes towards the male, Sakura could have sworn she had seen this person somewhere at some point in time, but just couldn't place her finger on it.

Finally it dawned on her and the answer hit her like one of Naruto's Massive Rasengan's. She realized as to whom she had been speaking to and her eyes widened, "L-Lord F-First!?" Hashirama instantly froze in place and gained a confused facial expression as well, "Lord First? No, no, no. My name is Hashirama Senju of the Senju Clan. I am their leader. Now might I ask who you might be?" The pinkette didn't know what in the hell was happening or going on at this point. Yet before she even knew it, a strong pair of arms then lifted her off of the warm spring grass and lead her body to his stallion.

Figuring she was now in safe arms, Sakura blacked out and fell asleep the moment she was lifted onto the horse and the future first Hokage climbed aboard as well and held her securely in place with his arms outstretched so that his hands were holding the reins. The ride to wherever they were going had been peaceful and quiet to her knowledge, that is until the stallion skidded to a stop and Sakura jolted awake.

"Ah, you're finally awake! Welcome to the Senju Clan's Stronghold, young lass." Hashirama exclaimed with a chipper tone before a stern voice called out, "Hashirama, who have you brought to our home!? That is no Senju!" Hashirama sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh, father, this is... um... what's your name, age, and affiliation?" Sakura blinked a few times before realizing that the young First Hokage was addressing her.

Clearing her parched throat slightly, Sakura then ended up shyly speaking out, "O-Oh... my name is Sakura Haruno, age seventeen, and I do not belong to any clan, sir." Hashirama smiled softly at the slightly timid pinkette and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry about my father, miss Haruno. I'm now the leader, so what I say, goes." At that point, Sakura didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She really never knew what the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, had been like before he had become Hokage.

Nodding her head, she figured she could trust the man who built the village she had originated from. Hashirama stretched his joints until Sakura noticed him instantly stiffen up and slightly flinch the moment a deep and masculine voice rang out, "ELDER BROTHER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I HAVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN TO STOP VENTURING OUT ON YOUR OWN!" The long haired goofball then chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his straightened locks sheepishly, "Ah, yes. You're right Tobirama, I'm sorry!"

As the silver haired Senju neared his brunette brother, Sakura then realized that this was the future Second Hokage, but he had no markings on his face at the moment like he did on his great stone face. In all honesty, she found him quite handsome... rude - but handsome. So far, she was not liking Lord Second's personality and attitude at all. Noticing that he was now giving her a cold glare, Sakura instantly averted her emerald orbs away from his judgmental gaze.

Hashirama held his arm out for the pinkette to take, which she was all too thankful for at this point as she elegantly wrapped her arms around the arm he had offered. Now being lead to a large traditional looking mansion, Sakura believed she had the nerve to speak to Hashirama, "Thank you Hashirama..." Hashirama was shocked that she hadn't used any kind of formalities whenever addressing him, but he honestly could care less at this point as a happy-go-lucky smile appeared on his face, "Do not even mention it Sakura."

As they continued to walk through this maze of a home, Sakura had no idea in hell where the future First Hokage was leading her to until he stopped at a door, unlocked it and motioned her to enter, "Ladies first!" He chuckled softly and Sakura entered to see a beautifully decorated room. However, this did puzzle her... so she turned around with obvious look of confusion, "Um... I don't understand Hashirama..."

This made Hashirama laugh like a little boy before calming himself and speaking, "I would like to think that you'd rather stay in this room than in the dungeon. So, tell me about yourself Sakura." Sakura blinked rapidly at this and then smiled softly, but knew she couldn't just spout off such nonsense that she was from the future, "Do you mean where I came from? Or do you mean my abilities?"

Hashirama released another chuckle and poked Sakura's rock hard, yet smooth abdomen, "Well, I don't believe you got this muscular from being a merchant's daughter or some mere civilian." Internally releasing a breath of relief, Sakura then nodded and smiled, but knew she needed to come up with a good cover story, "You are correct, I am a shinobi."

The future First Hokage motioned for the pinkette to give more details and that's when Sakura's lie started, "You see, whenever you found me I was on the run from bandits. They did not believe that a female could be a shinobi, or even have any talent for the use of chakra. I make a living by allowing clans to purchase my talents of healing." Pausing momentarily, Sakura pulled out a kunai, gashed her hand, placed the kunai back, and then held her hand over the gash before the jade green glow of her medical ninjutsu patched her hand up.

Nodding his head at her, Hashirama then rose his hand and poked at the pinkette's forehead, "So what's this for?" Appearing puzzled by this, Hashirama then smiled and grabbed a hand held mirror before holding it up to Sakura's face to show that she had finally achieved the one hundred healing mark. Looking down, Sakura sighed softly, "That's my uh... chakra gathering and storing point. After time, it turns into a seal that is called the One Hundred Healing Mark."

Hashirama was now lost and had no clue as to what she was even talking about anymore, but nodded thoughtfully, "So, a healer for hire, huh?" Sakura nodded confidently, but on the inside she was sure she was just about to have an anxiety attack until the long haired brunette grinned, "Well that settles it then! I'd like to hire your services to keep my men from dying!" Sakura rapidly blinked at this, but nodded, "O-Okay..." It now seemed she was going to be a healer for the Senju's for a long... long... time.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T THINK SHE IS EVEN HERE ANYMORE SHIKAMARU!?" Tsunade screeched, causing Shikamaru to internally groan, "It's a drag, I know, but from everything you have told me so far... I honestly think the ratio's of each individual jutsu that you mixed into one jutsu formula became unbalanced. I believe that you ended up focusing more on the reverse teleportation jutsu than the other two jutsu's... and that possibly could have thrown the balance of time out of whack for Sakura."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched frantically at this explanation as she clenched her fists, "So you are telling me that I possibly could have sent her to the PAST!?" Shikamaru shrugged lazily before sighing, "Like I said, I'm not sure. However, their are still traces of Sakura's chakra here. I would gather all of the chakra she left behind as a means of using that as her "body" so you can eventually call her back. You will need to work on a new jutsu now though."

She couldn't believe her ears. She, the legendary sanin, Tsunade Senju, doomed her very own student. Lowering her head, Tsunade dismissed everyone before quickly gathering all of the remaining chakra that her beloved pink haired student had left behind and then noticed that the color of her chakra almost flashed in a series of faded rainbows as if it couldn't make up what color it should be. This was troublesome... troublesome indeed.

* * *

It was now morning and Sakura, being the early riser that she was, hoped that all of the things she had experienced the day prior had been nothing but a bad dream. Well, all of the pinkette's hopes and dreams were basically slashed in half the moment she heard a knock at the door along with Hashirama's voice, "Sakura? Breakfast is ready. I would be honored if you joined me."

Slowly opening her eyes, it took a moment for her emerald orbs to become adjusted to the morning light. Sighing softly, Sakura sat up and noticed she had a new outfit laying beside her. She decided to keep her black spandex shorts on, but placed the short white yukata top on that adorned a storm of cherry blossoms and tied it messily. Walking out, Hashirama chuckled at her obi tying skills and retied it properly for her.

The two walked silently until they reached the dining hall and that's when Sakura noticed it was not going to just be Hashirama and herself eating breakfast, but Tobirama and their father, who would later be known as Butsuma. Now it felt like she was someone's girlfriend being introduced to the family for the first time and she instantly became rather stiff as she walked to the table silently.

Tobirama still glared at her, making her feel extremely uncomfortable until Hashirama poked her side and motioned for her to sit down. The moment she sat down and was served a delicious meal, Sakura gave her thanks before taking a single bite that would almost kill her due to what the long haired brunette now spoke, "Tobirama, you are to act as Sakura's guide and bodyguard until she is treated as one of us. Understood?" Right as this was said, the bite of food she had taken shot down the wrong pipe and the pinkette began to choke until she took a hasty drink.

"ELDER BROTHER, YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Tobirama roared as Sakura kept her head down, allowing her bubble gum colored bangs to move in front of her eyes so that she did not have to see the future Second Hokage's face. Hashirama scowled angrily at his little brother's yelling, "TOBIRAMA! YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" Tobirama instantly scoffed at this and the rest of the meal went without incident.

The moment breakfast was finished, Sakura stood, "Pardon me, but I must go into town to gather herbs..." The pinkette hastily bowed and just as she turned, Hashirama grasped her arm, "Not without Tobirama you won't. Sakura, you must understand that these are times of war and any outsider that is brought inside of the stronghold is deemed an enemy..." Not saying anything in return, all she could do was simply nod at the male that had stopped her dead in her tracks.

Now as she stood there waiting with her head lowered as the silver headed Senju male finished his breakfast as slow as humanly possible, Sakura then clenched her gloved hands as tightly as she possibly could. This did not go unnoticed by either Hashirama or Tobirama due to the sound the gloves had made the moment she had clenched her fists.

Hashirama abruptly cleared his throat and Tobirama instantly shot his elder brother a glare as he spoke, "Tobirama, don't you think it's about time for you to show Miss Sakura around?" Scoffing at this, the second Senju heir snapped his eyes away until he gave in and released a heavy sigh, "Oh all right elder brother..." Finally standing and approaching the obviously pissed off pinkette that had been left standing there for thirty minutes before finally giving in.

Turning, Tobirama headed for Sakura and only spoke four words in an extremely hushed tone as he passed her tiny frame, "Follow me... you filth..." Sakura's eyes instantly widened at this comment and now had to wonder what Konoha had been like during his time in office. _'The village must have had such a cold environment.'_ She now thought as she followed the spiky headed Senju into town. For the time, the pinkette paid no mind to the man and finally snapped out of it once she realized that she was now walking alone.

Groaning, Sakura turned around and began to walk back the direction she had been coming from only to begin hearing multiple females squealing, declaring their love and their desires to bare this person's child. She hadn't heard who the girls kept squealing and pawning over, but she rolled her eyes and continued as she remembered how she had once acted around Sasuke when they were in the academy together.

The excited noises began to grow louder and louder with each and every step she took and when the girls finally came into view, so did Tobirama. Sakura smirked and leaned on a building as she waited for the jerk to become free, which did not go unnoticed by the silver headed Senju; which only caused Tobirama to instantly shoot Sakura a death glare.

Finally, Tobirama got at a way to get back at Sakura as he turned his head, "Oh, there you are sweet heart! I'm coming! These girls just won't stop bothering me! Please forgive me, my darling!" Sakura's face instantly gained a look of shock before it turned a bright red. Too baffled to say a word while the girls then gave a groan of disappointment as they turned and walked away, the pinkette merely stood frozen in place until Tobirama's arm slung around her shoulder and he whispered softly, "Just play along. I do not wish to mingle with those women."

 _'Shocking... you're too self-righteous for your own damn good.'_ Was all Sakura could think as an annoyed facial expression began to appear. As her eyebrow furiously twitched while the two walked away, Sakura then realized they were out of the view of the fan girls and promptly shoved Tobirama's arm off of her shoulder, "You got away with it this time, but I warn you... touch me like that again and you will get more than my fists in your face."

The silver headed male scoffed heavily and folded his arms as they walked, "Tch, do not flatter yourself. I do not find you attractive in the slightest." Yet, at the same time he said that, all he could think was, _'But I cannot help but be fascinated by you...'_ The pinkette shot her head away as she released a heavy snort of a lack of enthusiasm, "Oh trust me, the feelings are mutual." The only problem was, was that she actually had meant what she had said.

As the two neared the herb shop, Sakura entered and her eyes began to sparkle at such a wide variety an abundance of herbs. This was nothing like her era when there would be a shortage of some herbs or they would run out and then there would be issues. Tobirama leaned against the wall as the elderly female shop keeper turned towards him, "Lord Tobirama! It's wonderful to see you as always... Oh? Who is this beautiful young lady that you have escorted here? You found yourself a wonderful catch, Lord Tobirama."

That's when Tobirama's face bled red and as fate would have it, that's when Sakura looked over to see Tobirama's embarrassed facial expression and rose a delicate eyebrow before releasing a sigh, "Good grief..." She mumbled before she called out to Tobirama, "Hey Tobi, come look at the quality of these herbs with me!" Sakura then gave a bright smile that could fool god himself, but the second heir to the Senju clan knew better by this point. He knew Sakura hated him, but he was now mesmerized as he had unknowingly began to walk towards the pinkette.

Once he was close enough, Sakura then released an angry whisper, "Do not get me wrong, I have no interest in you what so ever..." This comment made Tobirama scowl and just as he was about to snap back at her, Sakura brightly smiled and practically spoke through clenched teeth, "So how do these look to you Tobi?" Tobirama didn't know what in the hell was happening now. This was all just confusing as hell and it did not help that she appeared so convincing to the untrained eye.

Finally done herb shopping, the elderly shop woman smiled at the young pinkette that she had taken a great liking to, "Now, you take care Lady Sakura!" Sakura instantly shook her head and fanned her hand lightly, "Ah, no need to use such formalities with me ma'am. Please, just call me Sakura." The elderly shop woman's eyes brightened and she waved Sakura to come closer so that Tobirama could not hear a word she now said, "Lord Tobirama can be rather reckless... so I ask you Sakura... please take good care of him."

Now she was feeling the pressure, but damn her good nature, "Of course ma'am, you have my word." Right at that moment, the long haired pinkette wished she had crossed her fingers behind her back. The two finally exited the herb shop and Sakura dropped her head, either looking extremely depressed or perhaps she had grown tired... Tobirama didn't know.

* * *

Tobirama continued to walk beside Sakura until his favorite tea house came into view. He came to this tea house every day and knew that it was always crowded, so he decided it would be a good chance for this pink haired freak to learn that the Senju were not ones to be messed with, "This tea house is phenomenal. You will enjoy it." Sakura shrugged and nodded as she walked into the tea house with Tobirama only for each and every set of eyes to instantly shoot towards her almost... hatefully.

Ignoring all of these hateful glares that she was now receiving, the two then sat down at a small vacant table whenever an extremely handsome male waiter approached them with a happy smile, "Good afternoon Lord Tobirama! Oh! You have someone with you today, who might this lovely cherry blossom be?" This was actually comical for Sakura to hear considering he had just asked her name in a rather ironic way.

The grumpy silver headed Senju glanced his powdery red orbs towards the male before speaking, "Hey there Sosuke. Her? Oh, this is the new clan healer. Her name is Sakura." Sosuke smiled handsomely towards Sakura and gave a nod, "Well, it's nice to meet you Sakura. So would you like the usual tea and dumplings, Lord Tobirama?" Raising a delicate silver eyebrow, Tobirama then nodded and then Sosuke motioned to Sakura, "And her as well?" The second heir to the Senju Clan was growing agitated at this point and nodded stiffly.

The pinkette instantly fanned her hand, "No dumplings for me Sosuke, but thank you." Sosuke appeared rather shocked that a female could speak for herself, but found it rather refreshing, "You got it Sakura." Sosuke grinned and turned before walking away.

The two sat there silently for what felt like forever. The tension that now lingered within the air was becoming almost suffocating and Sakura honestly wished she had never volunteered for that stupid jutsu, she wished she had never come to the Warring States Era, and she definitely wished she had never met Tobirama Senju. However, Sakura knew that wishing was futile and all it did was bring her spirits down.

By now, Sakura knew what Tobirama had been up to, so she decided to call him out on it, "So... you thought bringing me into a busy restaurant would intimidate me? Listen, I don't want to be bound to you as much as you don't want to be bound to me. However, they are Hashirama's orders so we will just have to bare with the hand of cards that we have been dealt. There is no need to make a situation such as this more miserable than it already is..."

No longer wishing to have any tea, Sakura stood, shielding her eyes with her bangs to hide the tears that now gathered within her big and beautiful emerald orbs. Tobirama appeared so shocked at what Sakura had said that he now felt frozen into place. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there frozen, but Sosuke had finally come back with two cups of tea and one order of dumplings only to be confused that the pinkette was no longer there.

As Sakura walked she found a massive cherry blossom tree that had just come into bloom and sat underneath it. Bringing her knees to her chest, the homesick pinkette then lowered her head to her knees so that she could cry with ease and no one would even know. That's what she had thought at least, considering she hadn't caught a glimpse of a single other person anywhere in the vicinity of the cherry blossom tree.

"Sakura...?" Hashirama's voice called out gently as he lowered his body to kneel right in front of her, "What happened...?" Sakura slowly lifted her head as tears streamed down her face, "H-Hashirama...?" She didn't need to think twice, Sakura knew she needed a hug and Hashirama was the perfect choice. The leader of the Senju Clan was pushed back onto his backside the moment Sakura had pushed her body into his arms and began to sob.

Hashirama already knew what this was about and he sighed heavily, "Tobirama was that bad, huh...?" The pinkette said nothing, but nodded at the brunette's choice of wording. Due to having fantastic sensory skills, Tobirama stood around the corner with an ashamed facial expression. He hadn't meant to be that cruel towards her, but in the end he had been extremely cruel towards her without even giving it a second thought. He was becoming so frustrated as to why this pinkette made him act the way he did, but could never really figure out why he was doing this.

Tobirama took a deep breath before pushing himself off of the wall and turned the corner to slowly approach his elder brother and the sobbing pinkette. The silver headed male cleared his throat and Hashirama looked up while Sakura kept her face hidden on the brunette's chest. Tobirama instantly motioned for his elder brother to scram and Hashirama sighed heavily, hoping Tobirama would make things right. The two men ended up switching places and Sakura hadn't even realized it considering her vision had been blurred by her tears and honestly, she just couldn't bring herself to care.

He knew he was no good at situations such as this due to how cold he was, but Hashirama stood off in the distance giving tips of what to do until Tobirama began to ignore him. Internally sighing heavily, the silver headed Senju then spoke in that deep voice he held, "Sakura... forgive me, I was out of line."

This is when Sakura's eyes widened immensely. She had just heard Tobirama, hadn't she? Well, she was not going to be played by some ancient asshole and she had already warned him not to touch her ever again. Suddenly her fist made contact with Tobirama's cheek and sent him flying into a wall, "I WARNED YOU THAT IF YOU TOUCHED ME AGAIN, YOU WOULD GET HIT!" In the background, Hashirama's eyes widened in horror and amusement at this and couldn't help but burst into laughter at the fact that his little brother had just got his ass handed to him by a female.

Groaning, Tobirama pushed himself out of the human shaped crater that had just been made all thanks to an extremely ferocious pink haired shinobi. As the silver headed Senju tenderly rubbed at his head, Sakura then noticed blood dripping from his face and in a sense, felt victorious, but at the same time... she felt incredibly guilty.

* * *

Standing up, Sakura then made her way towards Tobirama, who did the worst thing he possibly could. The moment Sakura was close enough, Tobirama instantly spat blood into Sakura's face and it seeped into her eyes, which instantly made her hands shoot up to her eyes in obvious pain and discomfort. Tobirama then tackled Sakura to the ground and held his hands over her throat tightly, causing her to gasp sharply for air and begin struggling against his mighty grip on her as saliva began to slide down the corner of her mouth.

Hashirama had only turned his back for a moment, but by the time he turned back around he froze with a horror struck facial expression. Hashirama instantly bolted towards his younger brother and as he struggled to pull his hands off of Sakura's throat, her movements stilled and her hands fell to the ground lifelessly. Hashirama no longer had a choice... so he rose his fist and slammed it into his younger brother's cheek, snapping him out of his crazed state of mind.

"E-Elder b-brother...?" Tobirama finally spoke shakily and he looked down to see Sakura's lifeless form. Hashirama swiftly shoved his little brother off of the pinkette and tilted her head up before giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation. It wasn't working, but Hashirama was not about to give up. On his final try, Sakura's blood shot eyes flew open and she instantly rolled to the side coughing harshly and gasping sharply for air.

Tobirama instantly turned and bolted away from the scene of the crime. He hadn't meant to snap the way he had, but it all had just happened so fast that he couldn't even comprehend as to what was happening until it was already over. Continuing to run as fast as his legs would carry him, all Tobirama could think was, _'I almost killed her! I almost killed her! I ALMOST KILLED HER!'_

A gentle sigh escaped Hashirama's mouth and he rubbed the back of his head before he leaned down and lifted the pinkette into his arms. He knew that he was going to have to make a decision over this incident. There was just far too much war and distrust to bring in an outsider at this point in time. However, if he let her go, there was a decent chance that the Uchiha's would swoop in and snatch her up to heal injured members of their clan.

That's when Hashirama came to a decision. Placing Sakura within the guest room she had been in, Hashirama then made his way out of the village and stopped half way between the Uchiha Clan's Stronghold and the Senju Clan's Stronghold before using his Wood Style Jutsu to create the pinkette a comfortable house with furniture along with a decent sized clinic to house both Senju and Uchiha's.

Nodding at his handy work, Hashirama then turned before an all too familiar voice stopped him, "Hashirama... what do you think you are doing..." The brunette turned around and smiled, "Ah, Madara! I was just about to send a message to you! Yesterday, I found a girl who is an outstanding healer. I hired her... but..." Hashirama paused and looked down as Madara rose his only visible eyebrow at his old friend, "But what? Spit it out Hashirama!"

Letting his shoulders drop sadly, Hashirama's tone of voice then echoed out softly, "Tobirama took an instant disliking to her and almost killed her... so I decided to make this house for her. I will allow the Uchiha's to use her as well as long as you pay half of the fee." Madara folded his arms securely across his broad chest, "I will believe you once I meet this girl and test her abilities." Hashirama found this understandable and nodded, "Please wait here for me and I will fetch her. She did just get strangled, so I ask you not to push her too hard."

Madara only nodded his head slowly at this. He actually felt bad for this girl he hadn't even met yet considering she was strangled by Tobirama for no reason. He honestly had never really liked the silver headed Senju in the first place, so this was just another reason to dislike him further. Hopping onto his horse, Hashirama gave a quick farewell and promised to be back soon as his steed then bolted towards the Senju Stronghold.

The moment the long haired brunette entered his clan's stronghold, he swiftly made his way to his home only to hear screaming from Sakura. Hashirama's eyes widened significantly before bolting towards Sakura's room and once there, he skidded to a stop only to see Tobirama trying to get close to the pinkette, whom was now sobbing hysterically. Rushing in, Hashirama shoved his younger brother away and lifted Sakura into his arms before bolting out of the house.

"H-Hashirama?" Sakura shakily sobbed out as he placed her on his horse, only for him to hop up behind her. As they began to ride Hashirama explained everything, "Sakura, I have made you a home on the border of Senju territory and Uchiha territory. We will be meeting with Madara to split the pay so both clans will have your care. This is also to keep you safe Sakura..." Sakura's throat ached so badly from being strangled and screaming that she only nodded.

Honestly, she could have cared less at this point if she met the real Madara Uchiha. This was not her time, so it was a definite possibility that he had not become corrupted as of yet. So in all honesty, she was actually looking forward to meeting Madara before anything went south. If she remembered correctly, the reason Madara became so corrupted was because Tobirama had cut down his younger brother, Izuna. Sakura now knew that she would not allow Izuna to be cut down by the likes of Tobirama.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Sakura decided to take a quick catnap before being put through the stress and anxiety of meeting Madara Uchiha, but again, she honestly held no grudge against THIS Madara considering this was the past. Hashirama gave Sakura a gentle shake, causing her emerald orbs to tiredly flutter open, yet found it hard to keep her exhausted orbs open as she once again shut them.

"So this is her, Hashirama?" Madara asked quietly and curiously, which Hashirama found rather amusing that his old friend was finally noticing girls. Or maybe it was the fact that he had never come across a female as exotic as Sakura was. Either way, it was still entertaining to observe.

Madara gently brushed her long cotton candy colored locks to the side, only for his eyes to widen immensely once he noticed the deep black, blue, purple, and grey hand print bruising around the pinkette's throat and used a single finger to gently trace the outline of the bruising, "I feel bad for her... she knew no one and was hired by you, only to be attacked by that wretched little brother of yours." Madara softly spoke, not knowing Sakura had regained consciousness the moment he had touched her delicate skin.

Finally allowing her eyes to slowly open, she finally got a good look at Madara Uchiha. _'He's... handsome...'_ Was all she could think as a light blush assaulted her cheeks. Madara gained an amused facial expression at this and smirked, "Well, well, the sleeping beauty has finally opened her eyes. My name is Madara Uchiha, I am the leader of the Uchiha Clan. Hashirama tells me you are a phenomenal healer, is this true?" Sakura then gave Hashirama's arm a gentle pat, letting him know that she was fine to stand on her own.

Setting Sakura down, she then turned towards Madara and bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you Madara. My name is Sakura. As for the healer part..." Sakura's arm shot into her holster and grabbed her kunai and swiftly sliced her hand open. Right at that moment, Madara thought this girl might be insane, but all of that changed the moment she held her uninjured hand over her injured hand and pushed the jade green glow of her medical ninjutsu into the wound; closing it within a few moments.

The male with the long and untamed black and blue locks instantly gained an extremely shocked facial expression, "How are you doing that?" Sakura chuckled softly and gave a wink, "I can teach you if you'd like. Though, it will take roughly six months to master. However, you do have the Sharingan, so it may prove to be an easier task for you to master than a normal girl such as myself."

Madara was now pumped and his eyes sparkled, "Do you think you can teach my little brother as well? His name is-" Sakura accidentally cut Madara off and spoke before he did, "Izuna Uchiha. I would love to teach him as well." Madara became dumbfounded, "Have... you met Izuna before...?" That's when Sakura internally began to shout, _'FUCK!'_ but on the outside, she chuckled softly, "I don't think there is a soul alive who has not heard of Madara and Izuna Uchiha."

This only boosted Madara's ego by a million until Hashirama cleared his throat, "Well Madara?" Madara instantly turned towards his old friend and nodded, "Very well, I accept." Sakura then began to chuckle, "Why don't you two just create a village together? That way... you won't have to lose anymore people who are precious to you. Fighting only creates darkness and a world of hurt and sadness... I do not wish to live in such times of grief..."

Hashirama's and Madara's eyes both widened immensely at this and Sakura continued, "From the way you two speak to one another, I would never be able to tell that you even are enemies... I wish to live in a world of peace and tranquility..." Both men watched in awe as the pinkette tilted her head upward to stare at the now sparkling night sky.

"She has a point Madara..." Hashirama spoke softly, yet sternly. Madara turned his head to look at Hashirama as Sakura began to explore her new clinic and home, "You know Hashirama... I believe for once... you are correct. I don't want to lose Izuna and I'm sure you don't want to lose that hateful little brother of yours either." Hashirama's face practically lit up at this, "Madara! Does this mean - does this mean!?" Madara released a soft chuckle and noddle, "It means, let's create that village we spoke of so long ago..."

Sakura finally exited her home to see both men shaking hands as smiles graced their faces, "Did I miss something?" Sakura smiled sweetly and both Madara and Hashirama shook their heads, "No, you missed nothing. However, you did open our eyes as to how pointless this war is. We will be joining forces tomorrow and from there, we will begin to build our village around your home and clinic."

She had never felt so happy in her entire life time as a bright smile came into play and she rushed to the two before gently grasping both behind the head and pulling them down towards her shoulders, "You two are amazing... simply amazing... I am proud of both of you for putting your differences aside so that the children can actually grow up happily with no worries." This caused both men to chuckle and Madara turned towards Hashirama, "Hashirama, may I have a word with you?"

Blinking rapidly at this, the leader of the Senju Clan nodded and Madara smiled at Sakura, "Give us a moment Sakura." Sakura nodded as tears of happiness slid down her face. Once the two clan leaders were out of Sakura's hearing range, Madara stopped and looked towards his old friend, "Hashirama, I wish to marry that girl one day." Hashirama bubbled with laughter and gave his old buddy a pat on the shoulder, "Well, she is one hell of a catch Madara. I wish you happy hunting."

* * *

From the shadows, a pair of hands reached out and grabbed Sakura, covering her mouth with one hand before dragging her away into the forest. Once the abductor deemed they had put enough distance between the two clan leaders, all movements stopped and finally his voice rang out, "Sakura... I'm sorry for what I did. Please, you have to believe me that I did not mean to harm you to the extent that I did." Tobirama pleaded to the now terrified pinkette.

Trembling, Sakura began to back away, but Tobirama followed until her back slammed into a tree. "S-Stop..." Sakura whispered in fear, but Tobirama continued to advance. He was now right in front of her and he was raising his hands, making it appear as if he was going to strangle her again and that's when all hell broke loose and Sakura began to scream at the top of her lungs as if she were being murdered.

Madara's and Hashirama's heads both snapped towards the sound and Hashirama already knew that Madara was much, MUCH faster, "GO MADARA!" Madara nodded and sprinted off at full speed until he lost the sound of Sakura's voice. Skidding to a stop, Madara began to thrash his head from side to side to figure out where the damsel in distress actually was, but found no one in sight, "What in the hell!?"

Tobirama held his hand over Sakura's mouth once again to keep her quiet and that's when she remembered that she had promised to never be a burden ever again. That's when she fought back and roughly bit down on Tobirama's hand, causing him to scream in pain. Madara's head shot to the side and he rushed towards Sakura, who now ran towards him with her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face until slamming into his broad chest and he protectively held onto her, "Sakura, SAKURA! It's me!"

Her hands were shaking so hard now that all she could do was hold onto the man who was deemed evil in the future. Tobirama stumbled out from his hiding spot and Hashirama finally caught up and put two and two together, "TOBIRAMA! ENOUGH OF THIS! I'M PUTTING YOU IN THE DUNGEON FOR THE NIGHT!" Tobirama's eyes widened in horror, "Elder brother! I was trying to-" Hashirama quickly cut his younger brother off, "Sakura, I know Tobirama will be able to escape the dungeon so I want you to stay with Madara tonight... okay?"

All she could do was agree and nod her head at this point in her now fucked up life. The past was now her life and there was not much she could say or do about it. Hashirama quickly grabbed Tobirama and right before the two left, the brunette turned around and smiled sadly at his friend, "Madara, please take good care of her. She's already scared, so it would be better if you didn't try anything."

The moment Hashirama got Tobirama home, he went right where he said he was going to be placed. The dungeon... but his elder brother was right about one thing... this cell would not hold him. He had to make things right with Sakura, even if that meant breaking into the Uchiha Clan's Stronghold.

Vanishing from his cell, the silver headed Senju male threw his marked kunai and used his Flying Raijin Jutsu to appear at the kunai before picking it up and repeating the process until he stood outside of the Uchiha Clan's Stronghold. However... Tobirama did not gain the little piece of information that she wouldn't even be there.

Madara and Sakura were currently inside her home making dinner together whenever Madara cleared his throat, "Sakura... would you... would you like to meet my little brother?" Sakura's eyes instantly began to sparkle and she nodded, "Oh, I would love to Madara!" Smirking at this, Madara nodded, "Good because he's already here." Gentle knocks of morse code began to echo off of the door and throughout the home and Madara instantly answered the door, "Izuna, good to see you."

Izuna smirked at this and held his fist up for a fist bump, which Madara mirrored before letting his little brother inside, "Izuna, meet Sakura. She will be teaching us... wait, you never told me the name of your jutsu Sakura!" Sakura giggled softly at this and came into the light, only for Izuna's face to gain a cute blush, "I will be teaching you medical ninjutsu. Good evening Izuna, my name is Sakura. It's such a pleasure to meet you."

Smiling bashfully, Izuna nodded, "It's nice to meet you too Sakura." Suddenly, massive explosions could be heard coming from the Uchiha Clan's Stronghold and Madara's eyes widened, "DAMN THAT TOBIRAMA!" Just as Izuna and Madara were both about to run out, Madara skidded to a stop, "Izuna, stay with Sakura and protect her with your life!" Izuna gave a firm nod before Madara practically vanished from how fast he was. Sakura stood there amazed, "Wow... your brother really is something else. No wonder they called him the god of war."

Izuna gained a puzzled expression and tilted his head so that his black ponytail swung free from his high collared Uchiha cloak, "Huh? "Called" as in past tense?" Sakura internally face palmed and then chuckled softly, "Oh it's just something I heard on my travels. You know... your brother and Hashirama are going to sign a peace treaty tomorrow and then they are going to start building the village they had visioned as children." Izuna appeared surprised by this, "Well, you must have said something to open big brother's eyes."

By the time Madara finally got to his clan's stronghold, he noticed many dead and many severely injured Uchiha's. Running over to a survivor, he knelt down and immediately asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer, "WHO DID THIS!?" The male coughed up a slight amount of blood before saying two words, "Tobirama Senju..."

* * *

"Shikamaru, this isn't working at all!" Tsunade screeched angrily. Shikamaru groaned and released a sigh, "This is a drag, but it has to be done to bring Sakura back home. However..." This gained Tsunade's attention pretty damn quick, "However?!" Shikamaru was taking all of this verbal abuse for nothing, so Shizune stepped in and said it for him, "Sakura's chakra vanished. There might be other ways to bring her back, but the longer you sit here complaining, the less of a chance we have of bringing her back."

"That's not the only issue." Shikamaru claimed as he pulled out a history book that dated back to the Warring States Era that the First Hokage had written. Tsunade rose a delicate blonde brow at the book her grandfather had written, "What about that book Shikamaru? I've read it so many times I have it memorized."

Shikamaru gave the current Hokage a blank stare as he opened the book and pointed, "Sakura is now in Lord First Hokage's hand written journal." Tsunade's eyes widened before she snatched the book away from the lazy Nara male and began to read it over.

 _"On this day, I found a rather odd young girl with long pink hair. If I had to guess, she would probably be around the age of sixteen or seventeen; the same age as Tobirama. My greatest hopes and desires are that Tobirama can find companionship or even love with this mysterious young girl who called me "Lord First". If all goes well, I believe that hard heart he holds will begin to thaw and he will begin to see the true beauty in life." -Hashirama Senju_

Tsunade had to sit down to continue reading at this point. Her student was actually changing history that might benefit the future. Tsunade couldn't have been more proud of Sakura. This girl who had once been too scared to fight with her eyes open was now doing things no one else has ever done. Shaking her head softly and smiling, she continued to read.

 _"Well, I cannot say if I made the right decision on bringing Sakura here to the Senju Clan's Stronghold. I noticed she was a shinobi and she told me she was a traveling medic for hire. I witnessed this power with my own two eyes and was amazed, so I hired her. Tobirama seems to hate Sakura and honestly, I believe the feelings are mutual. I made Tobirama a bodyguard and guide for Sakura while she stayed here, but things are not going well so far." -Hashirama Senju_

 _"I just now sent Tobirama and Sakura out on an errand to pick up herbs that Sakura needed for her clinic to help the sick and injured. They have been gone for quite some time, so maybe they are getting along? I cannot be sure of this accusation. However, I did just gain word that Tobirama was last seen taking Sakura into his favorite tea house. Maybe they are going on a date! Ha, ha, ha, how great would it be if they fell in love!" -Hashirama Senju_

 _"This isn't good... earlier today, I was walking by my favorite cherry blossom tree and found Sakura beneath it sobbing. The poor girl seems homesick or maybe Tobirama said something cruel to her, I didn't really know what to do, so I held her to give her comfort. After that, Tobirama appeared and took my place without the poor girl even noticing. Once she realized it was him, Sakura punched Tobirama so hard that he flew into another wall that was quite far away..." -Hashirama Senju_

 _"I had to rush to Sakura's aid. I HAD TO! He was going to KILL her! Tobirama ended up strangling Sakura until she stopped breathing. I had to rush over and punch Tobirama off of her so that I could resuscitate her. Once I did, she adorned horrible bruising that I wish I hadn't seen. Right then and there I realized it wasn't safe in the stronghold for Sakura. I then went to the border of the Uchiha's land and the Senju's land and built Sakura a house and clinic. She will be moving in as soon as possible." -Hashirama Senju_

 _"I finished building Sakura's home and clinic and have to say it looks awesome. Just as I was about to leave to retrieve Sakura, Madara stopped me and I explained everything to him and offered the Uchiha's care as long as they paid half of the funds for Sakura's service. Once I returned back to the stronghold, I heard Sakura screaming bloody murder and ran to her rescue, only to find Tobirama in her room. I quickly took Sakura out of there and we are now on our way for Sakura to meet with Madara." -Hashirama Senju_

 _"Sakura is an angel. I swear it. Somehow, Sakura managed to talk both Madara and myself out of continuing this war before anymore children had to die. She said, "From the way you two speak to one another, I would never be able to tell that you even are enemies... I wish to live in a world of peace and tranquility..." For some reason, this hit both of us hard and we agreed to begin building the village we had envisioned in the past. However, it now seems Madara has grown attached to Sakura and now claims that he wishes to marry her. How great would that be?" -Hashirama Senju_

 _"Oh no, Sakura was kidnapped by my own little brother! What is this world coming to!? Thankfully, Madara found Sakura in time and I am now taking Tobirama back to the stronghold to put in the dungeon for a night to cool down, but I did warn them that no dungeon would keep Tobirama at bay and I was right... The Uchiha Clan's Stronghold was attacked by Tobirama and his Tandem Paper Bombs. Many were injured and I am sure Sakura will now have her hands full with healing all of the wounded." -Hashirama Senju_

* * *

The injured were piling up within Sakura's clinic and she now had three bowls of paint for this. Green for non-emergency wounds, yellow for severe-but not life threatening wounds, and red for the life threatening injuries. "We've got another one here for you, Sakura." Madara called out and the long haired pinkette ran to the male groaning in agony. Izuna had now watched Sakura use her medical ninjutsu so many times that he could help out with the basics, which Sakura was now grateful for considering how many wounded were now piling up.

In her eyes, this was just as bad as the Uchiha Clan Massacre that happened back in her time. The only problem with that analogy was the fact that she never actually witnessed the Uchiha Clan Massacre. "Izuna, can you go on and begin healing the yellow patients? If the damage is too severe, I can step in for you." Izuna nodded and began to heal the Uchiha's with a yellow spot of paint on them. The only issue was that people were dying faster than Sakura could heal them and she was now running low on chakra.

"Madara..." Sakura practically whispered out, causing him to turn his head, "What's the issue?" Sakura looked down and clutched her hands tightly together, "I... I don't have enough chakra to heal everyone..." Tears began to fill the pinkette's eyes and Madara smirked, "Then just use mine." Sakura looked up into Madara's determined eyes and she nodded, "All right, let's go!"

Sakura quickly took Madara's hand and lead him to a red patient and they then began to heal as one. Madara activated his Sharingan and began to intensely focus on everything that was being done until after the sixth patient. Madara then turned towards her with a smirk, "I've got the hang of it now Sakura, go on and take a break." Sakura couldn't believe her ears, yet that's when she finally remembered and shouted in a shocked tone, "OH MY GOD! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN!?"

Madara and Izuna both turned towards Sakura with confused facial expressions and all she did in return was point to the diamond on her forehead. Activating the One Hundred Healing Mark, the tribal markings of the jutsu began to spread down her face and body until she was completely covered. Madara and Izuna looked at the pinkette with a facial expression of complete and utter shock considering both had their Sharingan activated.

"Big brother! Sakura's chakra is massive now!" Izuna claimed in a shocked tone. All Madara could think was, _'That's it... I really plan to make her my wife. She is simply perfect.'_ Izuna looked at his elder brother with a look of confusion considering he had never seen Madara act this way with another female before.

Sakura worked until she was completely finished healing all of the patients that had been harmed and deactivated her One Hundred Healing Jutsu. The pinkette then claimed that she was now going to take a short walk to get some fresh air and stretch her limbs out. Both Izuna and Madara made it clear that she should not venture too far away from the home for her own safety, but somehow she forgot this as she began to walk further and further into the woods.

Yawning tiredly, Sakura then froze the moment she felt chakra standing right behind her and she snapped around only to spot Tobirama, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!? DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME THAT BAD!?" She yelled angrily, causing Tobirama to slightly flinch before speaking, "No, Sakura... I've been trying to tell you that I want to apologize for my actions. It's... it's just hard to trust people in this day and age."

Sighing heavily and slightly annoyed by this point, the pink haired kunoichi folded her arms, "I forgive you. However, do not think I trust you at all... especially not after you almost killed me. If Hashirama hadn't been there, I would be dead for good. Do you understand that Tobirama!?" That had been the first time Sakura had called him Tobirama instead of merely calling him Tobi, which slightly shocked the silver headed Senju, "Sakura, you just called me Tobirama..."

Finding this odd that he had brought that up of all things, Sakura folded her arms, "What ever do you mean, Tobirama? That IS your name after all." Tobirama shook his head slightly and chuckled softly, "You've only called me Tobi up until this point." Sakura blinked rapidly as she thought back, only to realize that he was absolutely correct.

However, the pinkette was still not happy as she remembered all of the injured Uchiha's that she had to heal and scowled, "Also... why did you harm all of those innocent Uchiha's!?" That's when Tobirama scowled deeply, "Innocent!? The Uchiha's are a clan bred from EVIL!" Sakura heavily sweat dropped at this and groaned, "Seriously...? You are such a JERK!" This shocked the silver headed Senju male that this feisty pinkette would just come out and claim that he of all people was a jerk.

Right at that moment, Madara's voice was now calling out from a distance, "SAKURA?!" Tobirama looked at Sakura and sighed heavily, "I am not the bad guy Sakura... you will come to recognize that quite quickly." With that, Tobirama vanished and Sakura stood there highly confused as she muttered, "What did he mean by that...?" She had only been here for three days now and was just told that? Right then she knew she was in for one hell of a ride in this era.

Madara then ran up to the pinkette and nudged her shoulder, "Aye, it's not safe for you to wander this far away from home." Sakura turned around and saw the Uchiha's Clan leader smirk and wink towards her. Laughing softly, Sakura nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go back home."

To Madara, that was the most calming and relaxing thing he had ever heard coming from a female's mouth. As the two walked back to Sakura's home, she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on her... yet she knew exactly who those cold eyes belonged to...

Tobirama Senju.

* * *

The next day came far too quickly for her liking as she sat up in bed, yawning. Slowly turning her head, that's when she noticed Madara had been sleeping beside her and she released a screech considering she had never honestly liked sleeping with any clothing on besides her underwear.

Izuna instantly bolted into the room, "SAKURA!? WHAT'S WRO-" Right at that moment, Izuna turned a deep shade of red and instantly covered his eyes, "S-SORRY S-SAKURA!" This was actually humorous to the pinkette as she burst into laughter, "I-IZUNA! YOU D-DUMMY!" Sakura choked out between her fit of giggles. Pulling the covers over her body, Sakura then shoved Madara out of the bed until he landed on the floor with a loud dead weight **_'THUD!'_**

Shooting awake now, Madara instantly activated his Sharingan, thinking they were under attack; yet only found Izuna and Sakura laughing their asses off at the man that had just been pushed out of bed. Madara instantly gained an annoyed, yet tired facial expression as Sakura walked over to him and knelt down, still having the blanket wrapped around her body and used her free hand to lightly poke his forehead, "Next time you need a cuddle buddy, tell me before I'm asleep so that I don't freak out in the morning... okay?"

Madara didn't want to admit it, but his face turned a deep scarlet red, "I... I didn't mean to..." This is where Izuna burst into laughter once again, "Sakura, big brother sleep walks! Whenever he's cold, he basically turns into a baby kitten searching for warmth!" Madara instantly looked away with a bright red face. Sakura couldn't help it and chuckled softly, "That so...? Izuna, I'll be out to make breakfast in a moment."

Izuna fully understood as to what Sakura had meant, so he nodded, "Okay!" He turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him and once Sakura knew he was gone, she gulped harshly. Considering Madara still had his head turned away like an embarrassed child that had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he did not see the pinkette open the blanket that had been wrapped around her tiny, yet muscular frame before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head to her chest.

The moment Madara felt Sakura's silky smooth skin was shocking enough to the point that each and every muscle within his body tensed up, but soon relaxed once he felt the pinkette's fingers gently running through his wild bedhead. This sensation made Madara so relaxed that his eyes slowly drooped once again and he gently murmured out, "Sakura... one day... I will... marry you..."

Soon enough, the big bad wolf was fast asleep with his arms wrapped around her core in a grip that was not tight, but it would not allow her to escape by any means. Sakura released a soft chuckle as she continued to show the god of war the affection he so desperately needed to save the future that she had originated from.

If she had the chance to protect what she held dear in the future...

Then she would stay and fight until the very end...

In the past...


	2. Two Paths

**Here is chapter 2 of 'Antecedent'! I figured I would take a short break from writing 'Shattered Mirror' for a bit and concentrate on writing this story for a while! However, if you have not read 'Shattered Mirror' I advise you go and read it!**

 **All righty! Here we go!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Two Paths**_

* * *

Even though Madara had just claimed that he wanted to marry the pink haired kunoichi, she just figured that he had been dreaming; which encouraged him to now speak in his sleep and did not pay much attention to the statement. Placing the male with the long unruly locks back within her bed, Sakura then made her way out to the kitchen and hastily noticed that Izuna was now staring out of the window as if his attention had been completely occupied elsewhere.

"Hey Izuna, what are you looking at?" Sakura exclaimed as she approached the male to gawk outside of the window as well. Turning his head and causing his ponytail to sway along with his movements, Izuna then glanced towards the pinkette, "Oh, I was just looking at all of the ongoing construction right now."

Highly puzzled at this exclamation, Sakura then approached the window Izuna was currently staring out of only to witness many shinobi, Senju and Uchiha alike, working together as they began to build the village that she had previously spoken of the day prior.

Sakura's emerald orbs instantly began to sparkle with joy, "Oh wow, wow, wow!" Looking at the time, Sakura suddenly gained a mortified expression. The pinkette then drained of all color before shouting in a panicked tone, "OH MY GOD! I FORGOT TO WAKE MADARA UP AND NOTIFY HIM THAT IT WAS TIME TO SIGN THE TREATY!" Instantly turning and booking it back to her room, the pinkette then slammed the door open, "MADARA GET UP! YOU HAVE TO SIGN THE PEACE TREATY WITH HASHIRAMA!"

As if he had lost two lives, Madara shot awake wide eyed, "What happened!?" Sakura now felt as if she were going to rip her waist long pink tresses out of her skull as she repeated herself, "Get out of bed, Madara! Remember, you need to sign the peace treaty that you had agreed to yesterday!" Madara's onyx orbs were now wide awake as he shot himself out of bed, landing on his feet as if he were a cat.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner, Sakura!?" Madara complained as Sakura instantly gained an annoyed facial expression as if saying, _'Really...?'_ Groaning internally, Sakura then took in a deep breath, "Peace treaty... Hashirama... GO!" Madara was barely dressed and about to run out of her room until her sweet voice rang out, "Wait!" Turning towards the pinkette, Sakura sighed heavily and motioned for him to come closer, "You need your hair brushed, Madara..."

Realizing she had been completely correct, the male with the long and unruly black and blue locks then returned to Sakura before sitting down at her vanity. Sakura smiled softly and picked up one of her brushes before she began to brush out all of the knots that the Uchiha male had accumulated during his time in the dream world.

Humming to herself softly, Madara could only stare with a look that could only be described as... complete awe... at the pinkette, "Um... Sakura...?" Shifting her eyes towards the mirror to catch the Uchiha Clan leader's eyes, he instantly cleared his throat before speaking, "Sakura... I want you to - um - I want you to stay away from Tobirama..." Honestly, she understood as to why he had wanted her to steer clear from the silver headed Senju male after everything that had happened, but for some reason... she felt drawn to him.

"Madara... I cannot promise you that I will steer clear from him. I mean, he will be living in the same village as us..." Sakura peered down as she continued to brush those unmanageable locks of his, yet Madara did not seem upset in the slightest, "I see... yes, that does make sense."

Madara nodded at his own words as if he were ending the conversation right then and there, which Sakura had been more than thankful for. With Madara's hair finally looking presentable, both Sakura and Madara gave their farewells to Izuna for the time being before setting out to the rendezvous point where the two clan leaders would meet up and exchange their vows to one another. At this point Sakura was hyped that no one had to die to achieve this goal.

As she stood in the crowd, Madara and Hashirama both approached one another with a smirk before extending their hands and with one swift movement, both grabbed one another's hand in a firm grip as if they had been shaking hands before Sakura held back a laugh while calling out, "I now conclude the alliance between the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan! Everyone that is gathered here is now dismissed! Keep up with all of the hard work!"

Sakura gave a cute wink followed close behind the speech she had just given and each and every Uchiha paused in their tracks, turned towards Sakura, and bowed before speaking, "Thank you Lady Sakura, we will all continue to seek out your guidance and approval!" Sakura froze with a puzzled expression plastered on her face as she slowly turned towards Madara, whom only nodded towards her as if he were... allowing her to speak to them.

"Ehehe... Will everyone please excuse me? Actually, carry on with your work!" The nervous pinkette bowed as the entire group bowed in return. Oh, she knew what was happening as of now; and honestly... she was not too chipper about the matter at hand. Snapping around, Sakura then stormed over to Madara Uchiha, grabbed him tightly by the ear, and roughly began to drag his form with her body as he yelped, "OW, OW, OW! SAKURA, STOP!"

Reaching a spot that seemed good enough, the royally pissed off pinkette whirled around with her hands firmly placed on her hips, "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING YOUR CLAN MADARA!?" Madara slightly flinched before answering her question, "I told them the truth. The truth is a far better solution than lying and digging myself in a deep hole."

Trying to control the twitching that now held place on her eyebrows, Sakura now spoke through gritted teeth, "And what exactly... is YOUR truth!?" Folding his arms firmly across his chest, the Uchiha male looked the pinkette dead in the eye before answering her question, "That one day I will marry you. A claim such as that does not go unnoticed, so the clan has already acknowledged you as the clan's head lady."

Sakura instantly turned scarlet red and shifted her eyes down, "Someday, perhaps... but we have only known one another for three days Madara... I would like to actually get to know the real you before I jump into something that I may or may not regret."

Madara instantly scowled at these words spoken to him, "Tell me, what difference would it matter? Do you honestly believe you might find something better?" Her history books had been right all along. Madara Uchiha was one self-centered son of a bitch. It was either his way, or no way at all.

Mirroring the Uchiha male's scowl, Sakura then clenched her fists tightly, "I don't know if I might or might not find someone better! However, that decision is up to me and me alone to make! Let me stumble, let me fall, let me make my own victories... and my own failures."

Shifting his eyes away, he then grudgingly accepted these terms, but then looked back at Sakura with an all too cocky grin, "Very well then. We will get to know one another inside and out. We shall share our pain, our goals, and our dreams of the far future to one another. Does this sound acceptable?"

Releasing a breath of relief, Sakura then nodded and smiled happily, "That sounds fantastic, Madara! Well, I really should be going now, see you later!" The pinkette gave a little wave before turning and dashing away. Once Sakura was completely gone, Madara smirked, "Tell me, did you enjoy the show Tobirama?" Tobirama then appeared from behind a tree with a scowl, "You just wish to own Sakura like a trophy and nothing more!" Madara then scoffed angrily at this, "Oh, Tobirama... do you know nothing about me!?"

Tobirama then gained a puzzled expression and Madara then whirled around to stare him dead in the eye, "Well, allow me to enlighten you on the subject. Trophies are meaningless and all they shall ever achieve is collecting dust. No, I do not want a trophy... I wish to have a bond and the challenge of creating such a bond is more than enough entertainment for an entire lifetime. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going now to aid everyone with building the village. Tell me, Tobirama... what will you do...?"

Leaving it at that, Madara pivoted around and began walking towards the village that was now being constructed while leaving Tobirama... speechless. The silver headed Senju male had never expected such words to come out of the Uchiha Clan leader's mouth, for he had witnessed Madara simply taking whatever he had wanted, over and over again, in the past. When it came to Sakura though, Madara was willing to step out of his comfort zone to give someone else what they wanted for a change.

* * *

Sakura was now walking through the village that was currently being constructed whenever she came to a stop and looked down to see a single flower blooming where Ino's family flower shop had been. Leaning down, the pinkette grasped the simple wild flower before picking it and erecting her body so that she now stood straight, "Ino..." Just then, Hashirama walked up without Sakura even noticing and poked her side, "Hey there Sakura, what are you up to?"

Turning her head to look at Hashirama, something out of the corner of her eye definitely caught her attention and she tilted her head to get a better look. Madara was hard at work with other members of both clans whenever he stood tall and yanked off his Uchiha branded cloak, causing the pinkette's eyes to widen while her jaw just about hit the ground. All she could think at that moment was, _'How can someone be THAT perfect!?'_

Hashirama realized that Sakura's focus was entirely elsewhere and turned his head to look at what she was now gawking at before waving his hand in front of her vacant stare of awe, "Yoo hoo? Sakura?" Noticing he was not going to gain her attention any time soon, Hashirama began to laugh and nudged her towards Madara, "Go ahead and go to him, Sakura." The long haired brunette then gave Sakura a gentle push in Madara's direction and that snapped the pinkette out of it.

"What? Oh, sorry Hashirama!" Sakura's face instantly bled a deep tint of scarlet red and she began to scold Hashirama about how inappropriate he was currently being. Swishing and swaying his hand back and forth in front of his face, the Senju male cackled at the highly embarrassed pinkette, "I'm inappropriate? Honestly Sakura, you're the one gawking at the shirtless Madara... not me. Just go to him!" Hashirama suddenly gave Sakura a rough shove in Madara's direction and she began to stumble until she rammed into Madara's back.

Snapping around, Sakura scowled angrily, "DAMMIT HASHIRAMA! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Madara turned around and cocked his only visible eyebrow, clearly amused at the pinkette's outburst before leaning down so that his long and unruly black and blue locks gently brushed against her and his hot breath would assault the back of her ear, "Might I ask what is not funny? Because from where I stand... this is quite entertaining to watch you so flustered Sakura."

Now gaining an annoyed facial expression, Sakura snapped around only to realize she had been a bit too close to be snapping around as fast as she did considering her lips landed right on his. Even the Uchiha male seemed shocked at this, yet he instantly coiled his arms around her and yanked her closer to his body that now glistened with beads of sweat due to the spring air becoming rather hot for this time of the year.

In all honesty, she had wanted to just melt into this godly man in front of her, but she came to her senses and pulled away before grabbing Madara's shoulders, turning him around, and shoving him down so that he was now kneeling. Pulling out a hair band, Sakura began to tie Madara's mass amount of long and unruly locks up into a ponytail so that the pores on his neck and back could actually breath before she spoke sweetly, "You'll overheat with all of that hair on you... I thought you might want it off of your neck and back is all."

Smirking, Madara then licked his lips, "You know Sakura, you do taste amazing. We will have to try that again. It is your fault that I'm now addicted, so take responsibility..." His deep voice purred out and Sakura's face turned a shade of red she hadn't even thought was humanly possible before she grabbed a bucket of ice cold water and dumped it over the Uchiha male's head and sending a shock throughout his body, "S-S-Sakura! T-T-That w-w-wasn't f-f-f-funny!"

Sakura couldn't help it, she honestly couldn't. Madara appeared so helpless like a soaking wet kitten shivering in the cold and she instantly began to burst into laughter. It was all fun and games until Madara stood up and leaned his towering form over her before shaking his soaked locks over her body like a dog trying to rid its coat of any water.

As fate would have it, today was the day she had chosen to wear a white top and the moment Madara finished shaking all of the water off of him, he noticed every male within the vicinity freeze dead in their tracks and stare with heated blushes at the pinkette.

Not understanding as to why everyone had stopped working, he then peered down and proceeded to figure out as to WHY every male was now staring and instantly swore before grabbing his cloak and draping it around Sakura's now see-through top. Snapping his head towards all of the men now gawking, Madara then yelled angrily, "AVERT YOUR EYES YOU DOGS! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" At this point, even Hashirama was sporting a nose bleed due to witnessing... well... everything.

Sakura's mortified face was not helping the situation until her eyes filled with tears. Holding onto Madara's cloak tightly, Sakura then dashed away in complete embarrassment until she reached her home, opened the door, and slammed it behind her. Izuna was currently out helping build the village, so she knew she was safe to change tops now. Taking off and discarding of the soaked top, Sakura then pulled on a top that she hadn't even realized was Izuna's, "Huh... I don't remember Hashirama giving me this cloak. Oh well, I better make Izuna and Madara lunch."

Now she appeared determined to make the best damn lunch so that all of the other men would envy the two Uchiha brothers. Sakura grinned and pulled out everything she knew how to make; which honestly... was a lot. However, she knew Madara and Izuna both loved their protein to keep those bodies of their's in pristine condition. Meaning, they liked being extremely muscular.

* * *

"Finally done!" Sakura clapped her hands and looked at the two bento lunches she had created that just appeared beautiful. She had tested everything and knew the two would absolutely love it. Looking at the time now, she realized that it was exactly lunch time considering all of the housewives that were not helping with building the village were taking their husbands lunch, but Sakura realized that majority of the housewives were not taking their spouses fresh water or any kind of beverage that the men would enjoy during their break.

The pinkette knew that both Izuna and Madara loved her rose tea, so she brewed that quickly and allowed it to cool by placing ice within the kettle before pouring it into two separate canteens. Nodding her head, Sakura then walked outside and instantly shielded her eyes before seeking out and finding Izuna first.

Waving towards him, Sakura called out to him, "Izuna! Lunch time!" Izuna wiped a good amount of sweat off of his forehead and smiled brightly, "You didn't have to do that Sakura! Wow, you are really going to make some man very happy in the future." This made the pinkette giggle as she handed the Sasuke doppelganger his lunch and canteen, "There's rose tea in the canteen! Enjoy your lunch Izuna and keep up the good work!"

Izuna instantly blushed heavily and nodded with a smile, "Thanks again Sakura!" Sakura waved and right as she turned, her hair fluttered out of the way of the Uchiha Clan's symbol and Izuna almost reached out to her to stop her, but then thought that his high collared cloak looked rather good on her and would let her keep it.

Chuckling softly he then sat down with the other men to eat. Unfortunately, all of the other men only got sandwiches and water from their wives, so they watched Izuna open his bento as if it were a treasure chest. Once he opened the lunch, even Izuna had been baffled at how amazing everything looked and the fact that there was enough food for two people. The other men around him slapped his back and began to rattle on about how adorable and sweet his little wife was.

Turning bright red, Izuna rapidly shook his head, "No, no, no! Sakura isn't my wife! Well, I highly doubt she will be single for long with how my brother is hunting her. There's no doubt in my mind that he will shower her with love and affection until she can no longer refuse him." Izuna released a chuckle and took a bite of his food and instantly froze. All of the men immediately stopped and stared at the young man who now blinked rapidly, "Holy hell this is amazing!"

From around the corner, Sakura giggled softly before turning and seeking out Madara like a drug dog and it did not take too long until she actually did find him working on what would be later known as the Hokage's Tower. Staring for quite some time, Madara finally turned around and jumped down, "What's wrong Sakura?" Shaking her head rapidly, the pinkette smiled and handed him his lunch and canteen of rose tea, "Lunch and rose tea!"

Madara eyed the box suspiciously before saying, "Is there enough pro-" Swiftly cut off by a look of annoyance from Sakura, she then sighed heavily, "YES! There is PLENTY of protein in there! What do you think I am, stupid?" The Uchiha male chuckled softly and leaned down to plant a kiss on Sakura's cheek, "Thank you for the lunch."

Rolling her eyes playfully she then returned the kiss on the cheek and a gentle blush spread across Madara's face, "Well, well. Do my eyes deceive me or have you grown some courage?" Gently punching his chest, Sakura smiled, "Just eat your lunch dummy. I'll even sit with you if you'd like." Madara took this as an opportunity and nodded his head, "Very well then, I would very much enjoy that."

Tobirama then jumped down from the same building completely shirtless and Sakura glanced away nervously. Madara instantly noticed this and shot his deadly glare towards Tobirama. The silver headed Senju proceeded to ignore the looks he now received before approaching Sakura, who's neck was no longer bruised after using her One Hundred Healing Jutsu to heal all of the other Uchiha's.

Stopping in front of her, Tobirama silently bowed before turning away and simply walking off. Sakura seemed so confused at this notion that she stood up and excused herself for a moment. Madara knew she could handle herself and if she couldn't, he wouldn't be too far away if she should need a knight with no shirt on to come and rescue her.

The moment the pinkette began to run, Madara looked up and his eyes widened to see that she was wearing Izuna's cloak and got the wrong idea entirely. Forgetting about his lunch, he then stood and walked to where he knew his little brother would be at and stopped once he found him practically scarfing down the lunch that Sakura had made for him, "Izuna..." Madara's tone rang out almost angrily, causing Izuna to turn around and look at his elder brother with the appearance of a chipmunk due to how stuffed his mouth was.

"Oh, what's up big brother?" Izuna spoke with his mouth full and the elder brother motioned him over with one stern movement of his hand. Sighing and standing up, he was pretty sure he already knew what all of this was about and stopped in front of him, "Yes?" Madara folded his arms securely across his chest, "How long have Sakura and you been sneaking around behind my back?!" Izuna instantly began to choke on his food and roughly pounded his chest before taking a drink.

Releasing a relieved sigh that he hadn't suffocated, Izuna then rolled his eyes, "If you're talking about my cloak that she's wearing, I have no clue how or why she is even wearing it. Honest truth big brother." Madara then remembered the little piece of information that he had drenched her shirt and now felt like a total ass, "Oh, forgive me Izuna. She must have accidentally grabbed your cloak whenever she ran back to the house to change out of her wet shirt."

Izuna then laughed happily, "Ah, don't mention it big brother! I was just as confused as you were whenever she had brought me my lunch. By the way, did you eat yours? It is AMAZING!" Madara then remembered he had left his lunch and swore internally, "No, but I look forward to it Izuna. I will see you tonight at dinner time." Making his way back to where he had left his lunch, he then stopped, "Wait, I know I left it here... so where is it...?"

* * *

Tobirama snickered at Madara as he finished off the lunch Sakura had made for the Uchiha male and then heard a clearly pissed off female voice directly behind him, "You STOLE Madara's LUNCH, Tobirama!?" Uh oh, he had been caught, "Do you have ANY FUCKING IDEA how long that bento took to make!?" Tobirama turned around and grinned, "Maybe if you made my lunch as well, then I wouldn't have to steal Madara's."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched rapidly and she clenched her fists tightly, "YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, WHO STEALS SOMEONE ELSE'S LUNCH!?" Tobirama sighed heavily and patted the seat next to him, "Sit down Sakura." Sakura snapped her head back and forth, "I CAN'T! NOW I HAVE TO GO MAKE MADARA A NEW LUNCH!" Snapping around and about to walk away, Tobirama reached out, grasped her hand and yanked her towards him.

The moment she flew towards him, the same thing that had happened to Madara happened with Tobirama, _'Great, now I feel like a floozy.'_ Was all she could manage to think before she began struggling to get away. Thankfully, Madara had caught the struggling part and dashed towards her before raising his fist and slamming it into the silver headed Senju's cheek; sending him flying against a tree.

Madara was now seeing complete and total red now as he stalked towards Tobirama like a wolf infected with rabies. Now standing over the silver headed Senju, Madara then gave a deadly whisper, "Now... you die..." He was far too fast for Tobirama to dodge and Sakura stood there with a mortified expression as Madara beat the ever living shit out of Tobirama.

Feeling herself now hyperventilating, Sakura then ran towards Madara and grasped his bloodied fists, "THAT'S ENOUGH MADARA!" Without thinking, Madara backhanded the pinkette and sent her flying into the house that Izuna was helping build. The sudden rumbling of the structure scared everyone half to death and Izuna looked over the edge of the roof to see Sakura unconscious, "SAKURA!"

Izuna quickly jumped down and was observant enough to notice the deep black and blue bruise hand print on her cheek. Looking towards the area she had come from, Izuna had to squint his eyes to make out the form of Madara's ponytail violently fluttering in the wind as he beat the shit out of someone. Rushing towards his elder brother, Izuna slipped his arms underneath his elder brother's arms and locked them into place so that he could not escape before pulling him off of Tobirama.

"YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO!" Madara roared and Izuna scowled, "Big brother... calm... the fuck... down..." As if Izuna's voice had been the magic sound, Madara instantly snapped out of it. "Good, you're back with me. What happened to Sakura?" Madara couldn't remember what in the hell just happened so he said it how it was, "I honestly do not remember." Izuna sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head, "That's what I was afraid to hear..."

Shaking his head, he turned around and made his way back to Sakura and lifted her body into his arms to carry her back home. Finally snapping awake, Sakura's unfocused eyes shook with terror and she placed her hand gently against Izuna's chiseled abdomen, "I-Izuna?" Izuna nodded slightly and Sakura flung her arms around his neck before breaking into a heart wrenching sob. Izuna softly hushed her as he carried her back home and stroked her long locks as a means to comfort the hurting pinkette.

"Sakura, do you remember what happened?" Izuna asked in a gentle and sweet tone. Sakura didn't even know why she was crying in all honesty. She had hit her head so hard that she had forgotten as to what exactly had happened. Shaking her head, Sakura looked into Izuna's eyes, "N-No... but I know I'm scared." Izuna sighed heavily as he opened the door to Sakura's home and walked inside and set her down on the couch, "Sakura, I'm going to tell you something about Madara, but I do not want you to fear him... okay...?"

The pinkette nodded her head slowly as Izuna sat beside her, "Madara has a short fuse whenever it comes to his temper about something he holds dear to him. Did Tobirama do something to you that would set Madara off?" Okay, she remembered that much, so she nodded "All I remember is Tobirama pulling me so hard that I crashed into him and he kissed me..."

Releasing a soft groan, Izuna ran his fingers through his already messy locks, "Ah, well that explains a lot." Sakura gave the young Uchiha male a puzzled expression and he sighed, "Well, Madara must have witnessed that. Once he becomes enraged to the breaking point, he blacks out. So, I THINK he might have hit you without even knowing that he was doing so." For some reason, Sakura wasn't even shocked anymore as she merely shrugged, "At least he didn't try to kill me like Tobirama did."

This came to a surprise to Izuna because of the fact that he had told many girls this before, yet Sakura had been the very first to accept that this was a part of who Madara was, "You know Sakura... you amaze me. You are the first female Madara has grown to care for that has stuck around once they learned the truth about him." Looking down, Sakura clasped her hands together, "Izuna, you need to know that if Madara cannot control these rage fits... I can make medication for him to take to help keep him calm."

Izuna instantly took both of Sakura's hands within his own much larger hands and stared into her eyes, "You mean it Sakura!?" Sakura gave an uneasy smile, yet nodded, "Yes... I mean it. I will go and pick up the ingredients to make it right now. He will only need to take it once or twice a month, I would have to monitor him to make sure he does not snap again."

Now that she thought of it, Tobirama also had the same kind of temperament that Madara had; so she would make two batches of the medication. One for Madara and one for Tobirama... the only issue with that was... Tobirama would need to move in as well so that she could monitor his mental health as well to make sure that she was giving him the correct dosage.

Standing up, Sakura's cheek began to sting and she slightly winced before Izuna quickly stood, took Sakura's chin within a gentle hold and rose his hand to the bruise before allowing the jade green glow of his medical ninjutsu to flow through his palm to heal the ugly bruise that now sat on her porcelain skin, "Someone as beautiful as you should never have a mark as ugly as this forced upon your body..." Izuna softly whispered as a gentle blush spread across his cheeks.

The pinkette froze after hearing those words from Izuna's mouth and allowed her emerald orbs to search within his onyx orbs to find some sort of truth behind those words. Allowing him to patch her up, the two only stared into one another's eyes until the door slammed open and in walked Madara to misinterpret yet another situation, "IZUNA! WHY YOU LYING SON OF A-" Sakura then snapped her head to the side to show that Izuna was merely healing the bruising on her cheek, causing Madara to slump back.

At this point, Madara was sure that if he had been a dog, his ears would have been pressed flat against his skull considering Sakura had, had just about enough of all of these moody fucking men as she gritted her teeth, "GET THE HELL OVER HERE, SIT DOWN, AND SHUT THE FUCK UP UNTIL I COME BACK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, MADARA UCHIHA!?" At that point Madara was actually intimidated by this tiny female as she ordered him around... and for once in his life... he actually listened.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Storming out of the door with her cheek fully healed, Sakura continued to whisper profanities until she came to the elderly woman who owned the herb shop in the Senju Clan's Stronghold, "Sakura, how nice to see you! What can I get you today?" The pinkette gave a weary smile, completely drained at this point, "I need some Valerian Root, Chamomile, Dandelion, Artichoke Leaf, and Milk Thistle."

The shop owner seemed to know these herbs quite well and nodded, "You treating someone with anger issues?" Sakura groaned silently and nodded, "Actually, I'm treating TWO people with anger issues." The elderly shop owner chuckled softly as she gathered everything Sakura had asked for while making small talk, "My, my, that sounds like a tedious task indeed." The pinkette's shoulders and head instantly dropped in an exhausted fashion, "You have no idea..."

Paying for all of her ingredients, Sakura then made her way back home and instantly ordered Izuna to go and fetch Tobirama; which he did so without complaint or any questions asked. As she waited for Izuna's return with the silver headed Senju, the pink haired medical kunoichi began to grind all of her ingredients together until they were all crushed into a fine powder. Splitting the ingredients in half she grabbed two of her medicine bottles and put an equal amount in each bottle.

Right as Sakura placed the second medication bottle down, in walked Izuna with a fully healed Tobirama, "Sorry it took so long Sakura, I had to heal him before I could move him." Sakura nodded at this and instantly narrowed her dangerous emerald orbs towards Tobirama, "Go to the couch, sit next to Madara, and shut the hell up. I had better not get any lip from you either because you know how much my WEAK punches hurt!"

Tobirama was not about to play this death game with the furious pinkette, so he did as he was told. Madara and Tobirama were so stiff at this point you could have mistaken them for statues. Filling two small cups with just the right amount of water, Sakura then stormed in front of the two and slammed the cups down, "NOW, I WILL EXPLAIN THIS ONE TIME, SO YOU HAD BETTER LISTEN CLOSELY!" Both men nodded with widened eyes as Sakura then pulled out the two medication bottles.

Izuna then noticed that one of the bottles had the name "Madara" neatly written on it with the correct dosage, while the second bottle had the name "Tobirama" neatly written on it along with the correct dosage as well. Izuna was actually wanting to laugh so hard that his elder brother was actually intimidated by someone as small as Sakura, but knew better by now and kept his mouth closed; yet his lips were curled into a cat-like smile that threatened laughter at any given second.

"You two have some SERIOUS anger issues and we are going to correct it NOW. Any complaints and you will be thrown out of my home, if you refuse to take the medicine, you will be thrown out of my home, any back talk and you will be DEAD!" Sakura raged on and on until finally she took a deep breath to calm herself down, "You two need to realize that we are trying to make this world a better place to live in... we can't just snap the moment something does not go our way."

Tobirama was about to open his mouth to place the blame on Madara, but Sakura snapped her orbs towards him and he pursed his lips rather quickly. Sighing heavily, Sakura then opened Madara's medicine bottle and placed a teaspoon of the ingredients within the cup before mirroring the exact same motion for Tobirama. Mixing the glasses of water, she then handed each person a cup and they looked down into it.

"Now... you two are not permitted to work on the village for a month because this medication can make you rather drowsy when you first begin to take it... I'd rather you two be safe. Tobirama, you will be moving into the last spare bedroom that I have so that I can easily monitor the levels of your mood. You are not to pick fights with Madara because this IS his home as much as it is mine. Madara, as I said, you already live here... so I expect you to get along with Tobirama." Sakura was wearing herself out just by making this speech and felt as if she needed a nap now.

Folding her arms, the pinkette then glared at the two men acting like guilty children, "And if either of you ever land a hand on me again, I will be the cause of your deaths... am I clear." Both hastily nodded in agreement and Sakura finally smiled softly, "Good, now drink up. It might not taste the best, but you must drink all of it."

Both men looked nervously at the cups they both held before Madara finally growled, "Oh, to hell with it!" With that, he took the drink in one shot and once he set down the cup, he shuddered at the taste and shook his head violently as if doing so would rid him of the foul taste that now lingered within his mouth. Sakura graced Madara with a gentle smile and handed him a cup of rose tea to wash it down with, which he was all too thankful for as he chugged it.

"Ah, that was not so bad." Madara exclaimed as Tobirama continued to stare at the contents within the cup. He was picky enough when it came to food and he definitely did not like the taste of medicine. However, Sakura impatiently tapped her foot as Madara stood up and stretched his muscular limbs. Sakura narrowed her eyes at Tobirama and clicked her tongue, "Some time this century would be nice Tobirama."

Internally groaning, Tobirama took in a sharp breath before making the mistake of only taking half of the medication instead of all of it in one go. The minute he took half of that medication, his face turned pale and he almost spit it out, but forced it down before finishing off the rest of it. Instantly standing, Tobirama hurriedly rushed outside to purge the entire cup of medication he had just taken.

Madara stood there with his arms securely folded across his chest and rolled his eyes before making a smart ass comment, "How unsightly..." Sakura sighed heavily and made yet another cup, yet this time, she made sure it would stay down, "Hold your nose and take it in one go like a champ, Tobirama." Listening to the advice, Tobirama held his nose and took the medicine in one go before Sakura handed him some rose tea to wash out his mouth.

Now that everyone had been medicated, the pinkette turned towards Izuna with a smile, "Izuna, can you go and tell Hashirama the situation? He will need to bring all of Tobirama's belongings over as well considering he passed out from the medication." Izuna was so confused considering Tobirama was standing, "But Sakura, he's standing." Sakura nodded as if impressed, "Indeed he is standing, but he is not conscious." This made Madara snicker softly, "It's just as I said. How unsightly for a shinobi..."

Sakura knew this was going to be one hell of a ride. She would now be living with not one, not two, but three men. However, at least one of them was sane and that was more than a blessing for her. Turning her head towards Madara, Sakura then pointed to Tobirama, "Madara, take Tobirama into his room now and put him in bed. How are you feeling? Any dizziness or drowsiness?" Madara shrugged and shook his head, "Actually, I feel... happy."

* * *

An entire month had now passed since each of the men took their medication and in all honesty, it was working like a damned charm. Madara now played jokes, laughed much more, and was constantly caught playing shinobi with the village's children. As for Tobirama, he mellowed out quite nicely, but Sakura could tell that he would need a much higher dosage of the medication than Madara. He still rarely smiled, jokes were not funny to him, and it was almost as if Tobirama hated even being near the Uchiha's.

As for the village, it was coming along nice and quick; much thanks to Hashirama and his Wood Style. Shops were now open, housing was now available, and people bustled throughout the streets. The more the village grew and expanded, the more other clans now wished to join and align themselves with the Uchiha and Senju clans.

Standing on top of the great stone face mountain, Sakura allowed her feet to dangle freely off of the edge as she leaned back and soaked in the warmth of the sun. "Pssst... Sakura!" Hashirama said too loud to even be a whisper, which in terms, scared the ever living life out of her as she jolted up and ended up smacking her forehead against the brunette's forehead.

Both groaned and held their foreheads for what felt like forever until the pain finally passed and Hashirama chuckled, "You know, The Land of Fire is wanting our village to represent the nation now." Sakura blinked rapidly and smiled, "Really? That's amazing Hashirama!" That's when Madara appeared and smiled as he waved to Hashirama, "Yo Hashirama." Sakura instantly got an odd facial expression and began to laugh so hard that snorts began to escape, "D-Did y-you r-really j-just s-say y-y-yo!?"

Madara playfully rolled his eyes and sat behind the giggling pinkette and yanked her back against his chest, "Mmm... so what were you two talking about?" Sakura looked at Hashirama and nodded. Hashirama then smirked, "Madara, do you remember how we used to talk here when we were brats?" Madara gazed out over the village that was still being built and smiled, "Yeah... to be honest I thought we were only dreaming. It's often been said when there's a will there's a way... and yet I..."

Hashirama smirked and nodded, "That dream is now becoming reality. The leader from who the shadows protects the land of fire is the Hokage. Well...?" Madara turned his head slightly towards Hashirama and blinked a few times, "What do you mean?" The long haired brunette grinned, "The Land of Fire asks that we pick someone to represent the village. I'm considering naming Sakura as its leader, the Hokage." Sakura instantly shook her head, "Nope, not going to happen."

This made Madara chuckle softly as he ran his fingers through her long fluttering locks as Hashirama shook his head, "There's no time to get weak knees now, the village will only continue to grow. In addition to the Senju and Uchiha clans, it seems that the Sarutobi and Shimura clans wish to join us as well." Madara's face practically lit up at this, "Huh... You're kidding... a-are you serious?" Hashirama nodded, "And other's as well. Like I said, this village will only continue to expand."

Pausing for a moment the Senju male then continued, "We're going to need to find a name for it. You have any thoughts on that?" Just then a gust of leaves fluttered by and Madara reached up with a single hand and caught a leaf that just so happened to be fluttering by and Madara quickly noticed a hole right in the center of it before placing the leaf up to his eye so that he could peer through, "How about... The Village Hidden In The Leaves..."

Right at that moment Hashirama dropped his head as if he were highly depressed, "So simplistic... no ingenuity... you called it EXACTLY as you saw it." Madara then snapped his head towards the side looking agitated, "How is that different from Hokage!? UGH, and I see you're still getting depressed easily!" Sakura was now laughing hysterically at this rather ironic turn of events and the two men bickering.

Hashirama then shook his head, "Well, WHOEVER becomes Hokage, I want to have their faces carved into the cliff as a symbol of this village's protector." Madara then sweat dropped, "Now you're really kidding." The long haired brunette then winked, "Well if we put your face up there it will have to be softened up a bit because it's so stern!" Madara then smirked, "Oh yeah? Well it beats that sad look of yours!" Hashirama instantly got his "sad" look before muttering, "I didn't know it was really that sad."

Now Madara was laughing hysterically along with Sakura as he managed to speak out, "Oh yeah! to be honest, it's beyond sad!" Hashirama smirked at his old pal and nudged him, "Is that so?!" Both men were now laughing and Sakura could hardly breath at this point as she turned purple from lack of oxygen. Madara swiftly gave Sakura a rough pat on the back and she instantly coughed so that her face returned to its creamy coloration.

Just then Tobirama appeared and yelled out, "Ah! There you are! What are you dawdling here for!? The feudal lords of the Land of Fire will be here soon for the conference!" Madara turned his head to glare at Tobirama with his one visible eye, "Tobirama..." It came to no shock to Sakura that he had just said Tobirama's name the way he had. She was still aware that Madara and Tobirama still did not get along what so ever.

* * *

"Tobirama, I think I am going to name myself as Hokage." Hashirama folded his arms and leaned against the wall. Tobirama blinked a few times and sighed, "Name yourself as Hokage? It's fine if you are named as a candidate, but everyone knows Sakura is the driving force behind this village. Are you going to name Madara as a candidate as well... because that's not a good idea..."

On the outside, Sakura and Madara were both listening intently as Hashirama spoke in a way that Sakura had never heard before, "I WILL become the Hokage. Sakura should have never showed up, now how am I suppose to rule over the Uchiha's!?" Sakura's eyes widened and she grabbed Madara's hand as she bolted away so that he could not cause a scene. _'What the hell... what the hell...!?'_ Sakura internally roared.

Reaching her home, she slammed the door open and just about scared the living life out of poor Izuna before she continued to pull Madara to her room, _'Shit, shit, shit! He needs his medicine or he's going to explode!'_ Sakura opened her bedroom door and yanked Madara inside before he fell to his knees and the pinkette dropped to her knees and cupped Madara's face tenderly, "Madara... look at me... breathe..." Madara's hands were trembling so harshly now that he broke down... and cried...

"Do you think we fooled them Tobirama!?" Hashirama laughed out loud as Tobirama sweat dropped, "Elder brother, I do believe you are an idiot. You probably just ripped Sakura's heart to shreds and set back Madara's treatment. Why would it have even crossed your mind that, that was a good prank!?" Hashirama instantly gained a guilty facial expression, "I know... I'm going now..." Standing up, Hashirama hastily left for Sakura's home.

Sakura held onto Madara and stroked his hair lovingly as he sobbed in her arms. Izuna cracked the door open and Sakura glanced towards him, "Izuna, please bring me Madara's medication... it's time for his next dosage. Do not forget the rose tea to wash it down..." Izuna noticed how Sakura was staying strong even though it appeared as if all she had wanted to do was break down and cry herself, yet nodded towards her and silently closed the door.

Walking to the kitchen, Tobirama then walked through the door grumbling at how his brother was a fucking moron and Izuna paused to look at him, "What happened Tobirama?" Looking towards Izuna, Tobirama sighed heavily, "Oh, elder brother sensed Sakura and Madara outside of the room that will be named the Hokage's Office and he pulled a sick prank on both of them..." Izuna nodded to let him know that he was listening as he mixed the one teaspoon of Madara's medication in his cup of water.

As Tobirama told the entire story, Izuna dropped Madara's medication and ended up shattering the cup. Jumping back, Izuna began to swear as he cleaned up the mess and grabbed a brand new cup to made a whole new batch of Madara's medication. Grabbing the opposite cup of rose tea, Izuna smiled, "I think he will be fine, it is Madara after all. Now, I will be back to give you your medicine as soon as Madara takes his. Sakura told me your dosage needed to be increased so the flavor will unfortunately be more potent than the first go around."

Izuna then walked away and Tobirama groaned over having to take that god awful tasting medication AGAIN. Knocking on Sakura's and Madara's door, Sakura then opened it and Izuna was quick to notice Madara now had his head resting on the pinkette's lap fast asleep. "Thank you Izuna, make sure you give Tobirama one tablespoon instead of teaspoon this go around..." Izuna nodded slightly and gently closed the door behind him.

Placing the cup beside her on her nightstand, Sakura began to gently shake the sleeping Uchiha male until he cracked a single swollen eye open, "Time for your medicine Madara..." Sakura was now trying her hardest to choke back the tears that now gathered within her own emerald orbs as Madara took his medication like a pro and washed it down with some rose tea.

Tears finally spilled out of Sakura's eyes and dripped miserably down onto her cheeks. Madara's face softened and he sat up with his legs open before pulling Sakura into his chest to allow her to cry. Sudden knocks came to their window and once Madara turned his head, he saw Hashirama. Picking Sakura up, he placed her on the bed before walking over to the window and opening it, "What do you want Hashirama..."

Hashirama sighed gently and rubbed the back of his head, "Look, I knew you and Sakura were there... so everything I said was a complete prank. I didn't mean to hurt Sakura or you the way that I did, Madara." Considering Madara had just taken his medication, he did not even yell or get angry at the brunette Senju male, "I suppose it is all right." Hashirama gawked at this with his mouth wide open, "You... You're not angry?" Madara merely shook his head, "If you would have showed up ten minutes ago, then yes, I would have been pissed."

He couldn't believe it, Madara Uchiha was not even angry, "Wow, Sakura has been working miracles on you, Madara." Nodding his head, the Uchiha male glanced behind him at the sleeping pinkette and smiled softly, "Yes... yes she has. In more ways than one too..." With that, Madara closed the window after giving his farewells and released a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding. Turning towards Sakura, he smiled softly, "I don't even deserve you... now do I...?"

Exiting the room to allow Sakura to rest, he then noticed Izuna fighting with Tobirama. "JUST TAKE YOUR MEDICINE TOBIRAMA!" Izuna shouted angrily as Tobirama kept his lips pursed and shook his head frantically. Madara scowled and sulked up to Tobirama before slamming his fist into the silver headed Senju's gut and causing his mouth to open. Izuna took this chance and held Tobirama's nose before pouring the medication down his throat followed by rose tea.

"Thank you big brother. I've been fighting with him for thirty minutes to take that damn medication... wait... is he even conscious?" Izuna blinked and poked Tobirama as Madara shook his head and hoisted the silver headed male over his shoulder before taking him to his room to sleep.

* * *

A month later and the day was finally here. Sakura was beyond excited who would be chosen as Hokage, though she had an "educated guess". The feudal lords had gained word of what Hashirama had done through all of the gossip. Madara and Hashirama both stood in front of the feudal lord as he tapped his chin.

After ten solid minutes of nothing but chin tapping, he finally came to a verdict, "Hmm.. yes, yes. He will do magnificently in this position! Madara Uchiha, I name you the First Hokage!" Madara appeared completely and utterly shocked at this point considering he had just assumed that Hashirama would have easily won the title without a fight.

Sakura was about ready to bounce off of the walls at this point as she waited outside. Madara and Hashirama both then exited the feudal lord's chambers and Hashirama turned towards Madara, "Sakura, congratulate our FIRST Hokage!" Sakura placed her hands over her mouth as tears streamed down her face. Running towards Madara, Sakura flung her arms around his muscular neck and held him tightly, "I knew you could do it this time!"

 _'Well shit...'_ Was all she could think now. Thankfully, this comment had gone completely unnoticed by both Madara and Hashirama. Madara was still at a loss as to why the feudal lords had picked him instead of Hashirama. "Is anyone else as confused as I am right now?" Madara asked aloud, causing Sakura to giggle sweetly and Hashirama smiled and shrugged, "Well Lord Hokage, it appears we need to go back to protect the village, wouldn't you say that is correct?"

Madara could only blink rapidly and nod at this point as he walked back. Everyone within the village cheered as Madara entered the village with Sakura and Hashirama right by his side. Madara looked towards Sakura and smiled softly, "Sakura, I would like you, Hashirama, Izuna and Tobirama to be my advisers... do you accept?" Sakura and Hashirama smiled brightly while nodding.

Tobirama looked at Madara silently, not saying yes, and not saying no to his offer, "I'll have to get back to you on that one." As Tobirama turned and began walking away, Sakura gained a worried facial expression, "Um... I'll be back Lord Hokage..." The pinkette bowed politely and Madara nodded before heading to his office to begin the "fun" stack of paperwork along with Izuna and Hashirama.

Sakura continued to run until she finally found Tobirama sitting alone in a field. His spiked silver locks gently blew in the wind as Sakura approached and sat beside him, "Something on your mind Tobi...?" Tobirama turned his head and smiled weakly, "Sakura... it has been a long time since I have asked you this... but... now I believe it is futile." Gaining a puzzled expression, Sakura tilted her head, "Huh?"

"Tell me... do you still fear me the way you did in the past...?" Tobirama kept his eyes averted whenever he asked this question in fear of the answer until he heard the pinkette scoff, "As if. Tobi, ever since I have increased the dosage of your medication you have become very kind, sweet, and lovable..." The silver headed Senju's eyes widened before slowly turning to fully look at Sakura, "Sakura, if I told you that I am jealous that you spend so much time with Madara, what would you say?"

Thinking about this for only a moment, the pink haired medical kunoichi then laid her body back into the warm summer grass, "I'd say you're an idiot." Looking completely shocked at this answer, Tobirama scowled slightly, "And why would you say that?" This made Sakura chuckle softly before answering, "Because Tobi, you never ask me to spend time with you the way Madara asks me to."

Nodding at this, Tobirama sighed and took Sakura's hand within his own, "Sakura... please spend more time with me..." Now Sakura had to become playful as a mischievous grin became plastered onto her face, "Nope. Sorry, can't do that. I just became the Hokage's adviser." Tobirama instantly cocked an eyebrow at this and chuckled softly, "I do believe the Hokage will live if you are not around for a day or two... or three even." Sakura instantly began to bubble over with laughter that instantly warmed Tobirama's heart.

The air became silent for only a moment before Sakura spoke up softly, "Do you remember what I told you the first day we met Tobi...?" Tobirama leaned back to lie in the grass as well with his arms laced behind his head, "You told me many things that day Sakura." The pinkette instantly sat up just to peer down at the ground, "There is no need to make a situation such as this more miserable than it already is..."

With that, Sakura stood up and brushed her clothing off, "I'll see you back at home Tobi, I do have... good... news for you once you return." Sakura then turned and began to walk away but Tobirama stood up and appeared in front of her before taking her into his arms, "Sakura, stop turning your back on me... I can't take it anymore. Please, please say that you will be mine!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she merely stood there with conflicting emotions racing through her head. Tobirama's grip on the pinkette tightened slightly and Sakura could only take a step back so that he released her, "You can love someone for many years and yet, there is always that chance... that they will never love you in return." As she said this, her mind flashed back to Sasuke's face. Sakura guessed the reason it was so easy to become attached to Madara was because he was an Uchiha like Sasuke was, but Tobirama was a whole new ball game.

"Heh, forget what I said Tobi. Get to know me better and I will let you know... okay?" Sakura softly spoke with her head lowered. Tobirama sighed softly and took a step back, remembering what Madara had said to him a few months back, _"Trophies are meaningless and all they shall ever achieve is collecting dust. No, I do not want a trophy... I wish to have a bond and the challenge of creating such a bond is more than enough entertainment for an entire lifetime. Tell me, Tobirama... what will you do...?"_

 _'What will I do...? I will one day... make Sakura mine. So get ready to lose Madara.'_ Tobirama thought with a smirk graced upon his lips before actually answering the pinkette, "All right then, you're on Sakura. I will win your heart even if it is the last thing I ever do." Sakura frowned at the way he had worded that sentence, but nodded.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

"LADY TSUNADE! - OUT OF THE WAY! - LADY TSUNADE!" Shikamaru yelled as he ran through the Hokage's Tower before slamming her office door open. Just about losing twenty years off of her life, Tsunade clutched her chest tightly, "What on earth Shikamaru!?" Shikamaru shook his head frantically before grabbing Tsunade's hand and rushing to the roof top of the Hokage's Tower.

Tsunade had just about enough of this as she then screamed, "WHAT IS IT SHIKAMARU!? SPIT IT OUT!" Shikamaru groaned and turned Tsunade around to face her towards the great stone faces and pointed towards... "Oh my god... Madara... Uchiha..." Tsunade pushed Shikamaru out of the way and ran down the stairs and back into her office to look up at all of the previous Hokage pictures, only to not see her grandfather, but Madara Uchiha.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! SAKURA HARUNO WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? ARE YOU TRYING TO DOOM US!?" Tsunade began to destroy anything and everything within sight, heaving by the end of her rampage. Royally pissed off now, she went and looked inside a history book and began reading over the notes of Madara Uchiha's reign.

 _Entry one : The First Hokage is magnificent! He is so kind and thoughtful! He helps anyone and everyone in need of assistance at any moments notice. He treats this village as if we are blood. I was lucky that Sakura Haruno made the great efforts of changing who Madara Uchiha is and what he stands for. If he had never been medicated, these lands would have been reduced to rubble in no time at all. Everything would have been laid to rest and the Era of Warring States would have never ended._

 _Entry two : I believe the Hokage is very stressed as of late because Sakura has not been standing by his side. More often than not she will be caught spending time with Lord Tobirama. Everyone wants him to be the Second Hokage, but Lord Izuna would not be a such bad choice either. Izuna is filled with love and kindness and is genuinely a kind person. However, one thing still strikes me as odd... Sakura Haruno was supposed to be named as the First Hokage, but she instantly turned the offer down... I wonder why that is?_

 _Entry three : Lord Madara is becoming more and more restless as the days pass. Lord Tobirama and Sakura were placed within the same squad along with Lord Izuna. So any time they go out on missions, Lord Hokage must stay within the village walls to protect us and I believe that is becoming more and more painful for him. It is my belief that Lord First might step down soon and hand over the title of Second Hokage to either Lord Hashirama or Lord Izuna._

 _Entry four : The entire village has gained word that the First Hokage will be marrying soon to a female from the Uzumaki Clan. Her name is Mito Uzumaki and from what I have seen so far, Lord Madara hates her and cannot stand a single thing she does or says. I do believe that Lord Madara had wished to marry Sakura Haruno, but she took far too long to answer and now the Uchiha Clan elders are forcing him to marry before he is truly ready. None of this spells happiness... none..._

 _Entry five : Why..._

Tsunade tilted her head in confusion at the last entry, or should she say, the last word that had been written, "Why...? I don't understand what that could possibly mean..." Tsunade tapped her finger against her desk before glancing back up at the portraits hanging on the wall, other than the First Hokage's picture, none had changed and she found this rather peculiar.

Standing abruptly, Tsunade began to walk out of her office with a determined facial expression, "Shikamaru, Shizune, we MUST recall Sakura NOW! History is continuing to change at a rapid pace and she MUST be stopped at any costs! AM I UNDERSTOOD!?" Both Shikamaru and Shizune nodded hastily, "Yes Lady Hokage!"

* * *

Sakura tapped on her shin gently, "What is taking him so long!? He tells me to be here at noon and he's not even here!" Looking down, Sakura began to think of Madara aloud, "This is not fair what I am doing to them... it's like Sasuke and Naruto all over again. Why do I keep doing this to people? Am I good for anything!?" Slamming her fist down onto the ground, the pinkette created a massive dent within the ground that soon enough began to crumble away.

"What am I even doing here... I don't belong here! I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!" Sakura yelled in frustration. It had been an entire year since she was pushed back into this day and age. Now she began to wonder if she had been erased from everyone's mind that she had known in the future. She was sure that the longer she stayed in this era, the more that the people she loved and cared for would begin to forget her existence entirely.

Suddenly, a masculine voice that did not belong to Tobirama rang out, "But you are home Sakura." Turning around, Sakura released a breath of air, "Madara- er- Lord First, how long have you been standing there?" Madara approached the pinkette before sitting beside her, "Sakura, please continue to call me Madara. You make me feel like royalty even without the title. You know I love you... right...?" At that very moment, Sakura froze.

Slowly turning her head back towards Madara, Sakura's mouth fell wide open, "Madara! How can you say that to me whenever you are to be married to Mito Uzumaki! THAT'S NOT FAIR TO ME!" Tears now flooded down her face and she instantly stood before turning away, "Excuse me... I forgot I have a mission to go on..." Sakura then bolted away and Madara's head then tilted to the ground as tears fell from his onyx orbs while whispering,

"And tell me Sakura..."

"How is being forced to marry someone I do not love..."

"Fair..."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Tell me who you think Sakura should be paired with!**_

 _ **Madara?**_

 _ **or**_ _ **Tobirama?**_


	3. Recall And Rejection!

**I never thought that this story would end up being so popular! Man I am one lucky girl! I love all of my fans and ask that you continue to support me!**

 **If you have any ideas of chapters you'd like to be written, let me know! As long as I have great ideas, I can type at lightning speed!**

 **A poll of who Sakura should be with has been posted on my main page! Check it out and send a vote!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: Recall And Rejection!**_

* * *

Tsunade, Shikamaru, and Shizune all stood in the room Sakura had been whisked away from one year prior while Tsunade held a determined facial expression, "Hold on!" Shikamaru and Shizune both appeared puzzled by this until the busty blonde haired Hokage thumped her fist into her open palm, "I have some of Sakura's life force!" The lazy Nara cocked an eyebrow before asking, "And what might that be?"

Smirking now, Tsunade walked over to a refrigerator and opened it before pulling out a vial of blood with the label "Sakura" placed on it. Shizune gasped sharply and placed her hands over her mouth, "You're going to use her blood to recall her, milady!? That could be dangerous! Especially if she has sustained no injuries where she currently is in the past!" Tsunade could only nod slightly, "Yes... it's a big gamble... but it's a gamble we're going to have to take Shizune!"

"Man this is such a drag... if only there was a shinobi that could show us the past, then that would help tremendously; but then again, that's impossible. I'd rather not hurt Sakura in any shape or form. Hurting girls just isn't my style." The lazy Nara male rambled on before flicking open Asuma's silver lighter before closing it.

For some reason, that small action with the lighter helped Tsunade think as if it had been her light bulb, "OH MY GOD! WE DO HAVE A MIRROR INTO THE PAST! FIND OROCHIMARU AND FIND HIM NOW!" Everyone nodded and a search party was instantly sent out... but no one knew he was closer than anyone had initially though.

Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto were all sent out and with two sensory types, this was proving rather easy. "What's that boy? You picked up... wait... YOU PICKED UP SASUKE'S SCENT!?" Hinata activated her Byakugan and pointed to where they were, "They are in the former Uchiha district!"

Skidding to a halt, everyone looked around and then Hinata looked down, "He's underground...?" Naruto and Kiba nodded towards one another and Kiba used his fang over fang before Naruto finished the deed with his Rasengan. The entry to the Uchiha's gathering area instantly crumbled away and all three ran inside to see not just Sasuke, but Orochimaru, Suigetsu, Jugo... and four others that had not been expected.

"Lord First, Lord Second, Lord Third, and Lord Fourth!?" Kiba's mouth dropped open and Hinata looked nervously at Orochimaru before looking surprised at Sasuke, "Sasuke! It's really you!" However, Hashirama chuckled softly, "Lord First? No, no, no. Madara Uchiha was the First Hokage." Naruto roughly shook his head and hastily explained the situation to Sasuke, who then appeared shocked, "Wait, Sakura is no longer in our era? What in the hell has the Fifth Hokage been doing!?"

Naruto roughly shook his head, "There's no time to explain that! We need help from Lord First and Lord Second right NOW, ya know!?" Sasuke nodded in agreement, setting his questions aside for the time being until Sakura was successfully brought back to this realm. Everyone, including Orochimaru, began to follow Naruto to where the Fifth Hokage was and soon enough they arrived with a bang... literally.

Slamming the doors open, Tsunade then snapped around to see her grandfather and great uncle, "Grandfather, uncle! I need your help!" Hashirama grinned and nodded, "Of course Tsuna!" Tobirama stood there with his arms folded, yet nodded as well, "What happens to be the problem Tsunade?" She had no time to waste, so she blurted everything out as fast as she could, "I accidentally sent my beloved student, Sakura Haruno, to the past! I need either of you to tell me a day that she was injured in any sort of way!"

Hashirama's eyes widened immensely at this, but Tobirama sighed as if he had known all along, "I can tell you an exact date and time that Sakura was injured by myself and Madara Uchiha..." Tobirama's eyes darted to the side as he tightened his grasp on his folded arms, "If you are trying to line up the day with the time, I can tell you it exactly. The day will be tomorrow at roughly two o'clock in the afternoon." Hashirama sighed heavily, "What is this about anyway? Sakura is from your time Tsuna?!"

Tsunade nodded hastily, "Correct. She has changed the past far too much. Originally, you were supposed to be the First Hokage... grandfather." Hashirama laughed softly at this, "Oh, is that it? I'm happy I wasn't the First Hokage. It seems to be a lot of work and I would rather be doing other tasks to ensure the village's safety."

Shaking her head at this turn of events, Tsunade sighed heavily, "We will be recalling Sakura back to her rightful era." Tobirama's eyes widened profoundly before shouting, "IF YOU DO THAT MADARA WILL GO INSANE! I WILL BE ABLE TO SEE HER AGAIN BECAUSE OF THE REANIMATION JUTSU, BUT HE WILL BE LEFT WITH NOTHING BUT A BROKEN HEART!"

The busty blonde Hokage then sighed and folded her arms, "Not as long as he stays medicated the same way you were... uncle. He will bare a broken heart for a while, but time heals all." Tobirama knew all too well that TIME would only warp Madara into a villain and that was something that could not happen for the sake of the village, "Tsunade, do not recall Sakura. Unless you want this village to be reduced to rubble in little to no time at all, then I would leave her right where she is."

Tsunade grit her teeth, "We have rebuilt the village once before, we can sure as hell do it again! Thank you for your help uncle, I shall see both of you tomorrow at two o'clock. Dismissed." Tobirama stepped forward with a menacing glare held within his eyes, "Do. Not. Recall. Sakura! You will definitely screw everything up if you do so!" Tsunade had heard enough as she snapped, "UNCLE, I AM THE HOKAGE! NOW, I SAID YOU ARE DISMISSED! I AM DOING THIS FOR THE SAKE OF THE VILLAGE'S FUTURE!"

"The sake of the village... huh...? Well, have fun destroying this future you hold so precious." Tobirama then turned and began to walk away, leaving Tsunade shocked that her lovable great uncle had just said the things he had to her of all people. Clenching her polished fists tightly, Tsunade then slammed her fist into the wall, leaving behind a massive dent in the process, "Sakura does not belong in your era uncle! Find Madara Uchiha's corpse IMMEDIATELY!"

That's when Shikamaru stepped forward, "Pardon me, but Madara's corpse was already found by Kabuto. He is currently using Madara Uchiha's grief as a way to wreak havoc on Gaara's company as we speak." Tsunade began to swear internally. Of course he was being used, Madara Uchiha was one of the most legendary shinobi of all time... add heart break to the mixture... and you're unstoppable. Groaning, she then turned to the Nara male, "Shikamaru, I need you to get word out to Gaara's company! NOW! Have them inform Madara that WE have Sakura!"

Shikamaru already knew this was going to be a gamble on their lives, but he nodded, "All right. Consider it done." With that, the Nara male left complaining about how this was such a drag the entire way to headquarters until he entered and looked towards his father, "Dad, relay this to Gaara's company to tell Madara... We have Sakura..." With that... the word went out.

* * *

It was roughly one o'clock in the afternoon and Sakura was currently with Tobirama. The two were currently in the same field that Madara had found her in the day prior. Sakura was lying down in the warm summer grass with her head resting on Tobirama's lap as he stroked those long locks she adorned.

Time felt as if it had been flying by and before she even knew it, it was half past one. Suddenly an extremely angered voice echoed out, "SO! NOW I KNOW WHY YOU WILL NOT STAY WITH ME! YOU HAVE ALIGNED YOURSELF WITH TOBIRAMA!" Sakura's head shot out of Tobirama's lap and glanced around, only to find Madara, "M-Madara!?" Madara clenched his fists so tightly that the sound of each and every knuckle cracking could be heard.

Tobirama instantly stood up and smirked, "You once asked me what I would do, Madara... I chose to ruin your life by stealing Sakura!" Sakura's eyes gained a mortified expression and she took a gentle step back. Both men dashed towards one another with the intent to kill. One fifty rolled around and neither of the two men were not going to give this battle up.

One fifty nine... Sakura ran in between both men screaming as tears flooded down her face, "STOP THIS! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!" Both men were wielding weapons and their eyes instantly widened as they both thought at the same time, _'I CAN'T STOP!'_

Suddenly blood seeped down from the corners of her mouth and dripped down to the ground when suddenly her body began to glow a bright golden coloration, "No... NO!" Sakura screamed before she simply... vanished while leaving Madara and Tobirama utterly speechless.

Appearing once more, Sakura's body slammed down onto the medical table she had first vanished from with blood seeping from two wounds, "O-Ouch..." Activating her Mitotic Regeneration Jutsu, her wounds then closed up with ease.

Tsunade ran towards Sakura and threw her arms around the pinkette, "SAKURA!" Blinking rapidly, the pinkette's head snapped from side to side, "Wait... what...? No... NO! SEND ME BACK!" Tobirama finally appeared out of the shadows and roughly slapped Sakura across the face, "You are home now! Feel grateful!" Sakura's eyes filled with tears before they spilled down her cheeks. "Sakura..." Madara appeared from the shadows and the pinkette slapped her hands over her mouth before she began to sob.

Standing up, the pink haired medical kunoichi rushed to Madara and threw her arms around him frame, "Madara! Please make them send me back to you! PLEASE!" Madara had always had a hard time saying no to Sakura, but this... this was something he could not say yes to. Shaking his head, he took Sakura's chin within his gentle hold and smiled softly before leaning down and claiming her lips as his own.

This happy ending did not last long due to the fact that Tobirama had been correct. A sudden and massive sound that mimicked an explosion then rumbled the building and Sakura fell backwards before hitting the ground. Once the initial shock of the landing passed, Sakura's meek voice rang out weakly, "Madara... I... I want to go back home with you..."

Sighing gently, the former First Hokage knelt down and lifted the pinkette into his arms before walking out, "Close your eyes, Sakura..." Was all he said, he did not want her to witness the aftermath of what had actually happened once she had vanished from his time.

However, Sakura being... well... Sakura, she kept her eyes open and the moment they were outside her eyes filled with terror and she broke out into a hysterical fit of sobs. New generations of Senju and Uchiha alike were now raging an all out civil war. Even Itachi was alive and well once again, which Sasuke had been all too shocked about.

Pushing off of Madara and landing on the ground, Sakura then turned towards Tsunade with one pissed off facial expression, "YOU DID THIS! YOU'RE THE HOKAGE! NOW SEND ME BACK SO I CAN CORRECT THIS! THERE'S ALREADY THE FOURTH GREAT NINJA WAR! YOU REALLY WANT TO ADD A CIVIL WAR ON TOP OF ALL THAT!?" Tsunade scowled towards her student, clearly pissed off as well, "WHO'S FAULT IS IT THAT WE ARE NOW IN THIS PREDICAMENT, SAKURA!?"

Sakura took an uneasy step back as she tilted her head down so that she could stare at the ground, "I don't belong here anymore, milady... you must see that by now. The past has already changed and there is nothing we can even do about it unless you send me back." Tsunade did not want to part with her prized pupil, but she had a massive point that screamed she had been correct this entire time. Lowering her head, Tsunade then obliged, "All right Sakura... do your best."

Turning towards Madara now, Tsunade then scowled, "If I read in the history books that you have done anything to bring her harm, I will recall her again without a second thought! So you'd better take care of and treasure her Madara! All I ask... is that you love her with all of your heart." This comment actually made Madara glance away and Tobirama took a step forward, "He won't be able to do that Tsunade." Tsunade shot her glare towards her great uncle before her venomous tone rang out, "And WHY not!?"

Tobirama glanced towards Madara, whom was now turned away and gripping his arms tightly before the silver headed Senju spoke, "Simple... it's because Madara... marries Mito Uzumaki." Sakura glanced her head down sadly but then turned towards Tsunade, "Milady... it does not matter if I am with Madara or not... I am the Hokage's adviser after all."

Tsunade groaned and rubbed the back of her head. This was seriously one cluster fuck of a mess, but the blonde haired female Hokage huffed, "Get your ass back inside Sakura... let's get this over with..." Sakura gained a determined facial expression and nodded, but Madara grasped her arm, "Stop this Sakura. You do not belong in our time." Sakura then turned her head back with a glare of death, "If I don't belong in your time, then I don't belong in any time. Therefore, I might as well be dead!"

Madara instantly gained a shocked facial expression before slowly releasing the pinkette. Turning her head back forward, Sakura began to move her feet forward... that's all she could honestly do, keep moving forward. Jumping back onto the surgical table, Sakura pulled out a kunai and thrust it straight into her gut. Tsunade quickly formed the hand signs and called out, "ANTECEDENT JUTSU!" The same as before happened and once the room turned pitch black, Tsunade stopped the jutsu the same as she did before and Sakura... was gone...

* * *

"Oh hell no, not this again!" Sakura screamed in the big beautiful blue sky before she began crashing down... trees? Sakura was SURE that this land, which was previously owned by the Uchiha's already had housing the last time she was here. Closing her eyes before she roughly slammed to the ground, Sakura gasped sharply for air and finally opened her eyes to see the one person she knew very well, "Madara...?"

Madara rose his single visible dainty brow towards the odd pinkette that he had never met in his entire life, "I do not believe we have met before. Wait... are you a spy for that damned Hashirama!?" Sakura's eyes widened immensely and then realized... the ratios for the Antecedent Jutsu that the Fifth Hokage had used the first time now differed from the second time she had used it, sending her even farther back in time, "Oh come ON!" The pinkette growled angrily.

The Uchiha male activated his Sharingan to look at the pinkette to intimidate her, yet the oddest part of this whole situation was... she wasn't scared to look him in the eye. Kneeling down, Madara stared Sakura in the eye, attempting to intimidate her; yet she barely even batted an eyelash, "Are you trying to scare me Madara?" Well, this was frustrating to say the least, but Madara kept his actions calm, cool, and collected.

Sakura knew that she would need to make his medication so that he could actually function like a normal human being and not some supernatural freak. Okay... so she was in a new time, great, it was story time again, "Sorry, sorry! I've heard so much about you and your brother, Izuna, on my travels. You see, a group of bandit shinobi were chasing me because they did not believe that females could have talent using chakra. I'm a traveling medic and I sell my talents to heal so that I can make a living."

Listening carefully to this pink haired female's story, Madara nodded until hearing about the healer part, "Wait, did you say you are a healer?" Sakura nodded and reached her hand out, "Go ahead and cut my hand." Madara began to think that this girl was insane, but did as she asked and swiftly made a deep gash on her palm and by doing so, caused her to flinch, "Ouch! I never get used to that!" The pinkette joked softly before raising her uninjured hand to the bloodied mess before pushing her medical ninjutsu through her palm and effectively closing the gash in little to no time at all.

Looking surprised at this turn of events, Madara folded his arms across his chest, "Well, well, it appears you now have a job healing the Uchiha's." Sakura smiled brightly and jumped up before wrapping her arms around his neck, causing the always so stern male to blush heavily, "Thank you! Thank you!" Sakura chimed happily before releasing the Uchiha male.

It was no secret that the Uchiha's were not known for having skilled healers within their ranks, so this was a golden opportunity to bond with the Uchiha male first. She already knew where her heart belonged and should he ask her to marry him this go around, Sakura was not so sure if she could refuse his offer.

"Now, let us be going. The Uchiha Clan Stronghold is not too far away." Sakura nodded but Madara quickly froze, "Hold on, what is your full name, age, and affiliation?" Sakura blinked rapidly at this and smiled brightly, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm eighteen, and I belong to no clan. I taught myself how to be a ninja since my parents died when I was very, very young and I needed a way to protect myself."

Seeming pleased enough with this, Madara wasted no time and hoisted the pinkette onto his shoulder, causing her to squeak in complete surprise before he began dashing off at lightning speed. By the time that they had arrived at the Uchiha Clan's Stronghold, Sakura was amazed at how fast they had even got there, "Wow Madara, you're amazing!"

Ignoring the praise and setting her down, Sakura then noticed each and every Uchiha there glaring at her with crimson glow of their Sharingan activated. Blinking rapidly, the only thing she could think of saying was, "So pretty..." Madara turned his head to look at Sakura and cracked a soft smile, "If you do a decent enough job healing my men, then I will give you a set of your own."

Sakura's eyes widened at this comment and she turned to look at the male she had grown so fond of before smiling, "Really? I don't think they would suit me though, I mean... I'm not an Uchiha." Under her breath she then added on, "But I might want to marry one..."

This comment went unnoticed by Madara, but then a new voice caught Sakura's attention rather quickly, "HEY BIG BROTHER! YOU'RE BACK!" Izuna ran out waving and smiling just as happily as he had before. It honestly took everything Sakura had to not just run and tackle the sweetest male she had ever met.

"Izuna... what is our current injured count?" Madara coldly asked and Izuna slightly sweat dropped, "Hm... let me think. Last time I checked there was roughly one hundred injured. Some of them are critical and won't make it through the night though..." Madara didn't even need to say anything when the pinkette stepped forward, "Take me to them Izuna. I will explain everything on the way there and I will even teach you my little trick just in case you get injured on the battlefield."

That was the first time Izuna had seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life as Sakura's hip long locks blew gently in the wind. Nodding, he turned around and motioned for her to follow, which she, of course, complied with. Entering the tent filled to the brim with injured Uchiha shinobi, Sakura gasped; yet patted herself on the face mentally to ready herself.

Tying her hair back into a high ponytail that laid to rest on the top of her cranium, Sakura then turned towards Izuna and gave him one single order, "Watch what I do with your Sharingan activated, okay?" Izuna nodded hastily and activated his Sharingan with no complaints. The Uchiha Clan's leader was not far behind the two as he too entered the tent, yet leaned against one of the posts just so he could witness Sakura in action.

At max, healing all of the men only took two hours at most and by the end of it, all of the Uchiha men were up and walking around before bowing and giving their thanks to the pink haired lass that had so graciously breathed the life back within their bodies.

Madara could not believe what he was even seeing by now as his mouth slightly dropped open in complete and total shock over what exactly had just happened. Izuna was now effectively able to use basic Medical Ninjutsu and was so excited at that point that he hastily asked the pinkette for more training, which of course, she happily complied with. Being Izuna's mentor was one of her greatest prides and nothing would ever change that for her.

* * *

The first night there was the toughest considering that Sakura was so accustom to having the Uchiha Clan leader snuggled up to her. Being shown to her room was somewhat fascinating to see considering that this place was just as much as a maze as the Senju Clan's Stronghold had been.

Dinner had been rather quiet and before she knew it, she was being lead to the bathing house by one of Madara's... maids...? Well, she had figured it was a maid, however... the way they had spoke painted a whole new picture for the pinkette and then guessed it had been... a concubine.

Sitting in the massive tub that was almost like a small lake, Sakura leaned her head back so that her emerald orbs could stare at the ceiling blankly. Just as she was about to wash her hair, the door to the bath house slammed open and just about shaved ten years off of her life span. Clutching her fist over her decent sized chest, the pinkette turned her head to witness Madara and Izuna undressing.

She had been told that this bath house was the only one that they had, so men and women alike shared the space and bathed alongside their comrades. However, if it had been women... even should they be married... they were forced to bare witness to other men's nude bodies. Sakura did not understand how they could have done it, because she felt like a complete and total stranger that had decided to go to a party that they knew no one at.

Turning bright red and dunking her head under the water momentarily to hide herself, she then surfaced to see that it had not been Madara and Izuna that had entered the bath house, but two women who had nicely shaped bodies; even Sakura could admit that much.

However, these two girls did not appear nice at all as they approached the pinkette with their Sharingan activated. Sakura knew this spelled trouble and danger in so many languages that it was not even funny. Nervously chuckling, Sakura then attempted to speak to these two women, "Uh... nice evening isn't it...?" Sakura asked nervously as she rubbed the back of her long soaked locks.

The two raven haired females said nothing in return to Sakura's nervous jabbering until much, much time had passed, "You know you pink haired freak, we are grateful that you healed our husbands... but we are not happy that you took our job from us! Now how are we supposed to make a living!?" Sakura was not fully comprehending as to what their jobs even were, so she decided to stupidly ask, "And... what are your jobs...?" Her voice almost came out in a whisper, dreading the answer she figured that she already knew at this point.

"We are Lord Madara's concubines!" One female hastily jumped in and grabbed Sakura by the back of her long locks at the base of her skull before shoving her below the top of the water. All the pinkette could think at the moment was only, _'Oh gee, don't I just have the best of luck? Here I am...ONCE AGAIN... being suffocated.'_ Even though she was technically drowning, she just found this somehow ironic that this whole suffocating act was happening once again.

Sakura did not start panicking until she felt her breath beginning to run out, and just before she blacked out, the pinkette then noticed that she was once again breaking the surface of the water. Gasping for air at that point and coughing harshly to rid her lungs of any water that had made its way within her body, Sakura then turned her head to the side to notice Madara beating the life out of the two concubines as Izuna helped Sakura out of the water.

This was just like Madara and Tobirama all over again and Sakura was sure that her mental health could not handle this type of stress considering she then yelled, "STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH! WE WERE JUST PLAYING A GAME, THAT'S ALL!" Both of the concubines then gained shocked facial expressions that the girl they had just attempted to kill was saving their ass's from their demise. Madara took a step back from the cowering and bleeding females before spitting on them, "Get out now... oh... and you're fired."

Both females gritted their teeth and clenched their fists tightly before standing swiftly and running out of the room. Izuna shook his head roughly before releasing a heavy sigh, "This is why I keep telling you NOT to have concubines, big brother!"

Madara released a sharp _'TSK!'_ and snapped towards the pinkette who was now out of the water still coughing from all of the water intake. Izuna pat Sakura's back with a forceful impact to rid her of all of the water, not even phased in the slightest that a naked female was right in front of him as of now. Madara looked towards the pink haired female before walking towards her and taking off his cloak to wrap her nude frame up, "You should not be so hasty to show your body to everyone... Sakura."

The pinkette was in no mood to argue with the hard headed Uchiha Clan leader as of now and merely nodded her head towards him, still slightly coughing as Izuna continued to pat her back. Finally able to breath again, Sakura entered the bath again after placing Madara's cloak to the side as a means to not get it more soaked than it already was. Quickly washing her hair and body, Sakura then exited and Madara handed her a new set of clothing to wear.

Noticing it was an Uchiha cloak of her own, short in the front and long in the back, along with new black high rising flexible shorts, the pinkette tilted her head slightly in confusion until Madara clarified for her, "You are a healer of the Uchiha now. That makes you an Uchiha. If you oh so desire to take up the Uchiha surname, I shall have no complaints." Nodding her head slightly, Sakura then looked down, "Forgive me... but I suppose you could call me... new fashioned... but I'd rather wait until I am wed and take on my husband's surname, Madara."

Madara did not know what to think of this female, but to avoid another incident he assigned Izuna as her bodyguard and guide. Izuna chattered the whole way to her bedroom, which Sakura still adored about the younger brother of Madara Uchiha... he was always so lively and basically the sweetest male she had ever met in her entire life.

On the cute level, he was pretty much up there evenly tied with Naruto. The only difference between the two was how Naruto had the habit of saying _"ya know?"_ frequently, while Izuna was extremely proper with the way he always projected his words.

Entering her spare bedroom for the time being, Izuna bowed and bid the pinkette a very good night and gave her a quick hug, reminding her of the Izuna she had already known in the future. It only made her look forward to getting to know him... and Madara... all over again. With that, Sakura yawned and blew her candle out before crawling into bed and just as she closed her eyes, she heard Madara yelling furiously, "I SAID GET OUT! YOU ARE ALL FIRED!"

This caused the pinkette to chuckle softly. It was almost as if Madara was trying to hide what he had been "doing" and was trying to cover up the evidence like a child that had yet to be caught breaking their mother's favorite vase. Shaking her head slightly, emerald orbs slowly drooped and Sakura was out like a light.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

The next day came far too soon as she heard... Madara? She figured that's who it was considering it sounded like his armor tiredly clanking against his clothing. Getting up, Sakura walked out to notice a trail of blood before her eyes widened significantly and she bolted to the Uchiha male, catching him as his body then gave out and quickly descended towards the ground. Madara panted against Sakura's chest, clearly in agony as he clutched his side that now bled heavily and that's when Sakura began to panic.

"IZUNA!" Sakura yelled as tears began to slowly cascade off of her face to land on his eyelid, "S-Sakura... do you mind... turning off the waterworks while I... try to rest?" With each pause, Madara clenched his teeth, clearly in agonizing pain. She needed to heal him, and quickly at that too.

Dragging Madara into his room, Sakura instantly went into medic mode and tied her hair up before ripping Madara's cloak to see one ugly gash on his side, "U-Usually... no one can sneak up on me... from behind... but that sneaky bastard... Hashirama... got me..." Sakura instantly shot the injured Uchiha male a _'shut the fuck up'_ look and he chuckled softly as she rose her hands to the injury and began to seal it up with efficiency. She knew that even when she closed the wound up, he would be incredibly weak from all of the blood he lost.

As the wound finally closed, Madara brought his hand up to the once injured spot and a breath of relief was then released, "Well, I will say this much; you are very talent-" Madara was then cut off once the pinkette leaned her body over his, placed her forehead against his chest, and grasped the front of his cloak before she began to quietly cry against his chest. Sighing heavily, he could not help that she was so damn lovable as he brought his arms up and wrapped them around her gently.

What was he even saying, he hadn't even known this girl for an entire day yet. He should not be making false claims such as that. However, something about her just seemed so familiar, but he just could not place his finger on as to where or when he had even come into contact with such an odd girl. He would give her this though, she was his type... honest, loving, caring, strong, and beautiful.

"You know, I'm not-" cut off again, Sakura then shouted at the male as her tears flowed down her face like a river of sorrow, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! NEVER GO INTO BATTLE WITHOUT ME EVER AGAIN! WHAT IF I HAD LOST YOU!?" The pinkette gripped his now ripped cloaked tighter. Pushing his body up, Madara rose a single hand to the female's chin to gently grasp it, "I know you... don't I?" Sakura couldn't take it anymore and she nodded, "But you do not remember me the way I remember you! This is painful Madara!"

Sakura's tear filled emerald orbs stared into Madara's onyx orbs and he suddenly felt like his spirit whacked him upside the head. He didn't know who she was exactly, but he knew he wanted to be near to this female for the rest of his life. He had felt as if he had never come to a decision so fast within his entire life like the way he had just done, "One day, I will marry you... this I am sure of." Sakura's eyes widened slightly before they softened, "You never will know what the future will hold in store for us..."

She must have been feeling quite brave today, because Sakura then leaned her body towards Madara's and placed her lips against his. It was now as if Madara's spirit was going on a damn rampage to try and conjure lost memories. Leaning back and placing her hand on his cheek, she smiled softly and stroked his silky cheek momentarily before standing, leaning down, and placing a kiss on his forehead, "I... I apologize for that outburst..." Giving a soft smile, she then turned and just as she was about to leave, Madara reached out and grasped her hand tightly.

Looking back, Sakura smiled again and Madara then softly spoke, "I cannot say that I know who you are exactly. However, I feel highly attached to you and from the moment I met you it has felt if my spirit keeps guiding me to you. I cannot ask you to understand, but it is an odd sensation for me as well. Especially considering I have never loved anyone except for my family..." Now Sakura was chuckling softly at the man in front of her, who instantly slightly scowled at her laughter.

Suddenly quieting down, Sakura leaned her forehead against his, "How about we get to know one another once again...? I doubt I will love the current you any less than the man I originally fell for..." Madara then took Sakura's hand within his own, "I do hope you truly mean that..." Out of nowhere Izuna popped his head in with his eyes closed, "Hey big brother! How ya feeling!" The younger Uchiha male instantly froze once he opened his eyes, "Whoops..."

Sakura instantly burst into laughter and stood up before telling Madara to get some rest as she exited the room with Izuna hot on her heels. "So where ya going?" Izuna asked as he tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy. The pinkette instantly giggled at this and answered sweetly, "I just have an errand to run. I'll be back by noon to make lunch, okay?" Izuna's head perked up at the mention of food and nodded happily.

With that, Sakura dashed out of the Uchiha Clan's Stronghold only to near the Senju Clan's Stronghold. The pink haired kunoichi masked her chakra as she then heard the familiar sound of Tobirama's voice which instantly faltered. Honestly, she had forgotten he was a great sensory shinobi, "Well, that does s-ound like a... uh... good pri-ce." He could tell she was there, but she did not know if he knew who she was.

Well she was about to figure out considering he was now right in front of her, "T-Tobi...?" Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the pinkette slightly, "I know you... do I not...? Your chakra feels so familiar and warm. Yes, it feels... familiar..." As fate would have it, just as she was about to answer; someone who actually remembered Sakura then called out with an all too chipper tone, "SA~KU~RA!"

* * *

Sakura's eyes instantly widened and rapidly began to blink before taking a step forward in disbelief, "H-HASHIRAMA!?" Hashirama frolicked towards the pinkette until he was exactly in front of her and he lifted her body up before twirling her around in a circle, "I'm glad you're back! It was getting lonely with these idiots that forgot you!" The long haired brunette Senju puffed his cheeks out cutely before yanking Sakura in to nuzzle his cheek against her's.

She couldn't get a word in edgewise with this dummy so she finally shouted, "HASHIRAMA! HUSH!" Hashirama instantly froze up in a depressed fashion before his head and shoulders dropped as if the world was ending right this very moment, "Sheesh, you talk as much as ever. I'm glad that I'm back as well, I've really missed you!" Hashirama's face brightened up and he embraced Sakura tightly. Tobirama stood there with a look of complete disbelief and didn't even know what he was even SUPPOSED to say.

"Hashirama... you know what we have to do right? I will have to once again convince Madara to join forces with you... I don't know if I can do that again... BESIDES! YOU LEFT A HUGE GASH IN HIM! HE COULD HAVE DIED, YOU DUMMY!" Hashirama now sported a terrified expression before babbling out, "S-SORRY!" Shaking her head roughly, Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "How are we supposed to get the other's to remember me?"

The brunette Senju male shrugged his shoulders, "All I did was looked at a cherry blossom tree. Then I remembered everything. I'm guessing memorable places that hold precious memories might trigger the memories to surface." Sakura's and Hashirama's eyes both then widened before he blurted out, "OH MY GOD! THE HOUSE AND CLINIC AND THE FIRST PLACE HE MET YOU!" Sakura hastily nodded and then both got on horses before bolting towards the border of Uchiha and Senju territory.

Jumping down, Hashirama then created a replica of the home and clinic. Just as fate would have it, Madara was too stubborn to stay in bed for very long and was now out patrolling the border between Uchiha and Senju territory whenever he witnessed the house and clinic. Jumping down from his horse, he then approached the home and once he entered, memories flooded into his mind and he jumped back, "W-WHERE IS SAKURA!?" That's when the pink haired medical kunoichi stepped out from the shadows.

Madara instantly ran towards Sakura and lifted her up before bringing her down in a tight embrace, "I've missed you so much... I will not be late this time. Sakura, will you-" Just then Tobirama entered the home and everything hit him as well, "S-S... Sakura? SAKURA, WHY DID YOU RETURN!?" Madara instantly shot the silver haired male a deep scowl before a sarcastic huff was released by the pinkette, "Pfft, well EXCUSE me!"

Tobirama stalked up to the pinkette with his fists clenched, "Allow me to remind you that this is NOT your time! You do not belong in our era of WAR!" Sakura's eye instantly began to twitch angrily, "WHAT THE HELL! I LIVED IN AN ERA OF WAR AS WELL! DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT TOBIRAMA!" Raising a hand to the pinkette, Tobirama swiftly cast his hand directly towards her face, causing her to flinch until she heard the sound of someone else halting the silver headed Senju's movements.

Cracking a single emerald open, both of Sakura's eyes then flew open, "I-Izuna!?" Izuna had come in after witnessing the building while out looking for his elder brother and also remembered everything at the last second before dashing towards Tobirama and causing his hand to come to an abrupt halt before it could even come close to touching the pinkette.

Izuna's eyes darkened considerably towards Tobirama and he tried to speak calmly, but that shit was not going to fly this go around, "Don't you DARE ever lay a single finger on Sakura EVER again! Don't you think you've done enough damage in the past - er - future!? Did you not once tell me that you loved Sakura!? Well imagine my disbelief now that I have witnessed you trying to harm her!"

Tobirama scowled heavily before ripping his hand out of Izuna's hold. Izuna and Madara both had their Sharingan's activated and now were staring straight at Tobirama. Sakura then tilted her head downward as she spoke with a dark tinted tone, "Madara... I think I will take you up on that offer for my eyes..."

Madara smirked at this, "Excellent. Though, I will miss those beautiful emerald eyes of yours." Sakura then smirked, "Do not underestimate my talent Madara. It is rather insulting to a lady." Madara then smirked in return and bowed, "Ah, please do forgive me, my lady. I shall be careful as to not make that mistake again." The pinkette then released a giggle and Madara grinned, "Now... where was I-" Tobirama then cut in again, "Sakura! Do not ignore this issue! You know that you do not belong in our era!"

Sakura then shot a hate filled glare towards the silver haired Senju, "I'm sick of people telling me where I do belong and where I do not belong! DON'T THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I AM WEAK WILLED!" Madara then chuckled, "Strength is not will, but a phenomena caused by physical object." Sakura fanned her hand back and forth playfully, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Madara huffed slightly, "May I finish what I am going to ask now? Or will I need to seal that mouth of yours shut, Tobirama?" Tobirama shot a glare to the leader of the Uchiha Clan, whom only gave a bored expression in return. Tobirama knew what Madara was going to ask and that's why he continued to interrupt, "He wants to ask you to marry him. That is why I continue to interrupt." Sakura then glared towards the silver headed Senju, "It was not your place to ruin that moment for Madara, Tobirama!"

Tobirama shrugged, "Makes no difference to me. Besides, what if I had just been making all of that commotion just to distract the question at hand?" Sakura's emerald orbs widened until he decided to continue by breaking her heart, "However, if you gain that repugnant Sharingan, I do not believe I could love you. The Uchiha's are bred from hatred, I have stressed the matter to you multiple times!"

Izuna then took a bold step forward, "Tell me, Tobirama... if us Uchiha are bred from hatred, what does that make you bred from?! Out of all of us, YOU are the one who has attempted to harm Sakura over and over again!" In all honesty, Tobirama and Izuna had become close friends in the past - er - future; but now the silver headed Senju male had simply taken things too far at this point.

* * *

Madara, Izuna and Sakura all decided that they wished to move back into their home immediately and gave their farewells to Hashirama for the time being. Madara promised that the two clan leaders would sign a peace treaty the very next day and with that, they left back to the Uchiha Clan's Stronghold.

Tobirama had yet to move and still stood in the same exact spot with his head lowered to the ground and his fists tightly clenched. Hashirama cautiously approached his younger brother before placing a hand on his shoulder, "I think this is for the best Tobirama... Sakura just seems... more at home with the Uchiha's, would you not agree?" Right as the elder Senju male finished speaking, all that could be heard was the grotesque sound of grinding teeth and jaw popping coming from Tobirama.

Hashirama instantly shook his head before releasing a gentle sigh, "Tobirama, you cannot expect to gain any sort of affection with the way you continuously treat Sakura. It doesn't work that way. Well, if you wish to wallow in your own misery, then I shall leave you to it." With that said, Hashirama hopped onto his stallion and began riding back home.

Sakura, Madara and Izuna all returned back to the Uchiha Clan's Stronghold in one piece. Madara relieved Izuna of bodyguard duty for the night and the younger Uchiha male nodded with a smile, "Take good care of her big brother!" Nodding towards his younger brother, Madara smirked, "I would like to think that you know better than that, Izuna." Izuna instantly began to chuckle and nodded, "Right, right. Well, good night Sakura and Madara."

After bidding Izuna a good night, Madara took the pinkette's hand within his own and began to lead her to a private area of the Uchiha's Stronghold. Opening the door once they arrived, Sakura's eyes widened, "T-There's so many eyes!" The leader of the Uchiha's nodded slightly, "Indeed... we have lost many fine Uchiha warriors all thanks to this pointless war." Pausing momentarily, the Uchiha male then cleared his throat, "Pick a pair that you like Sakura."

The pinkette was shocked and looked at Madara wide eyed. She had not actually expected him to follow through with this, yet here he was, "You're kidding right...?" Madara instantly shook his head, "Do you honestly believe I have that many eye sockets?" This made Sakura giggle softly as she began to approach the small tanks with names and versions of the Sharingan left behind. Many were very masculine to say the least, but there were many beautiful designs within each and every set of eyes she witnessed.

Madara excused himself for a moment and the pinkette nodded before turning back to the showcase of abandoned Sharingan orbs. Finally, one caught Sakura's eye and she merely stared into them before reading the name plate softly aloud, "Arashi no Sakura... Storm of Cherry Blossoms..." Looking into the cherry blossom pattern of the obvious Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Sakura felt as if these eyes had been meant for her all along and had just been sitting and waiting for her to come and claim them.

She had been so captivated by these eyes that she had not even heard Madara come back into the room. Standing behind Sakura, Madara then smiled, "Arashi no Sakura. It would appear that the eyes chose you and not the other way around." Just about having the life scared out of her, Sakura practically sky rocketed towards the ceiling.

"I did not mean to startle you, Sakura." Madara took the case of the Arashi no Sakura Sharingan orbs off of the shelf and placed them beside a medical table, "Will you acquire assistance for the transplant?" Looking at the Sharingan that Madara had placed beside the table, the pinkette then nodded, "Yes, I will need you here to wrap my eyes up once I have completed the task because even with my skill as a healer, I will still feel some sort of pain."

The leader of the notorious Uchiha Clan nodded and took a seat before Sakura walked over to a sink and washed her hands before approaching the case with the Arashi no Sakura Sharingan. Reaching her hand inside of the case, the pink haired medical kunoichi then held up the eye to her own before creating a series of one handed signs, "Fusion Jutsu!" Taking in a sharp breath, Sakura then pushed the first Sharingan into her eye and began to writhe in agony.

She was not going to sit around for the pain to lessen before placing the second one in because then it would be that much more painful and the recovery time would take twice as long. Hastily picking up the second eye she repeated the same one handed jutsu before pushing the second Sharingan orb within her eye.

The moment the second eye entered and began to mix with her own emerald orbs, Sakura then hurriedly called out to Madara, "Wrap my eyes up now, Madara!" Madara sprang into action and grabbed the bandages before tenderly wrapping it around her eyes. Once he tied it and made sure Sakura could not see, he then leaned down to Sakura's ear, "Now... you are an Uchiha."

* * *

Sakura hadn't known how many days had passed by now due to sitting in a pitch black room that allowed zero sunlight within so that her eyes could heal and adjust. She was often sitting with either Madara or Izuna and talked about anything that came to mind; but more often than not, the pinkette would mostly be asleep on one of the two brothers.

Madara had already signed the peace treaty with Hashirama and everything was getting back to normal. After one week had finally passed, Sakura was about to lose her damned mind from sheer boredom whenever the male with the long unruly locks walked inside of her room, "Time's up Sakura." Sakura had never been so thankful for a week to be over in her entire life as she felt Madara's hands slowly untying the bandages that rendered her temporarily blind.

Feeling the bandages fall from her face, Madara then gently spoke, "Now, do as I say and slowly open your eyes. Do not strain yourself, just go at a pace you feel comfortable with." Nodding her head, Sakura slowly began to open her eyes, stopping every so often to allow her vision to adjust until her orbs were fully open.

Madara felt confused, yet he was sure Sakura had been successful, "Sakura, your eyes are still that beautiful emerald color. Does your Sharingan even work?" Sakura stayed silent with her orbs now closed for a moment as she felt an entire handbook of new jutsu's being pushed within her mind. Feeling confident now, Sakura shot her eyes open and there resided the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

The Uchiha male smirked and instantly approached the crimson eyed pinkette, "You look even more stunning... as an Uchiha..." Sakura smiled gently and leaned up before placing a soft kiss on Madara's cheek, "Thank you, Madara. Oh, by the way... what time is it?" Madara chuckled softly and opened up the blinds, "Why it is the afternoon my Uchiha Queen. Would you like to go out? They have started building the village after all." Sakura hastily nodded and deactivated her Sharingan before the two exited and left the now abandoned Uchiha Clan Stronghold.

Stretching her limbs had never felt so good in her entire life and she swore that she would never take life for granted ever again. As she entered the village that was currently under construction, Sakura peered around aimlessly until she was promptly grabbed by Hashirama and twirled around, "Hey, you're back! Madara told me you got really sick! I was so worried about you!" Sakura slightly sweat dropped and smiled nervously, "Oh, uh, yeah! I was really sick! No one could even come near me because what I had was so contagious!"

Hashirama then leaned in and whispered softly, "Trust me, I already know. I just had to make it believable considering there are a pair of powdery red eyes looking at you with suspicion." Sakura then gained an _"ah"_ facial expression before turning towards where Tobirama was and waved, "Hey there Tobi, you don't have to hide you know. I am more than willing to talk considering I've been sick for so long." Sakura then faked an extremely believable cough that had Tobirama sold that she really had been extremely sick.

However... this was something the silver headed Senju male had to confirm with his very own two eyes. He needed to know if Sakura had actually had gone through with her plans to wield the Sharingan like she had claimed at their last reunion. A claim such as that never went unnoticed by Tobirama considering we was overly cautious and was always quite paranoid around the Uchiha's due to the war that the two clans had been pitted against in.

"So what had everyone been-" Suddenly cut off, Madara then bolted towards Sakura and pushed her head down as a kunai flew straight passed her head and gashed Madara's arm in the process. Widening her eyes at this, she was not phased until she witnessed the decent amount of blood now dripping down the Uchiha Clan leader's arm. Without even thinking, her Sharingan activated and she glared in the general direction the kunai had come from until a barrage of kunai came straight towards her.

Dodging majority of the kunai, her eyes then widened once she noticed a jutsu formula stuck onto one of the kunai and the only thing she could think now was, _'Oh shit...'_ That's when Tobirama's angered voice rang out rather angrily, "SO, YOU HAVE ALIGNED YOURSELF WITH THE UCHIHA! YOU HAVE BECOME NOTHING BUT AN UCHIHA BRAT FULL OF EVIL! IN THAT CASE!" Tobirama's body began to emit a mass amount of chakra as a deep scowl formed on the silver haired Senju male's face.

Once the kunai baring the jutsu formula actually came into view, the pinkette's eyes widened immensely before Tobirama's by now famous jutsu was then hastily called out and caused every soul currently constructing the new village stopped what they were doing to witness what was actually going on. He had even been too fast for Sakura's Sharingan to even keep up with until it was far too late.

"FLYING RAIJIN SLICE!" Tobirama's angered voice echoed out as he then slashed through the side of her muscular torso. Sakura's eyes widened profoundly as blood began to seep out of a deep gash that had been inflicted onto the side of her abdomen. Coughing up a good amount of blood now, Sakura fell forward and clutched at the wound she now sported before Madara appeared in front of her body and caught her with ease.

"SAKURA! HANG IN THERE! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" Madara's panicked tone rang out before yelling, "IZUNA!" Izuna heard all of the commotion and quickly appeared, only for his face to drain of any and all color, "S-Sakura!?" Madara hastily handed the pinkette over to his younger brother before activating his own Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, "Tobirama! I will KILL you! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Madara quickly pulled out his Kama and his Gunbai and Tobirama clutched the katana he now grasped even tighter. Before anything could be said or done, the two then lunged at one another and began to battle it out. Madara skidded back before creating a single hand, "FIRE STYLE: MAJESTIC DESTROYER FLAME JUTSU!" The moment Madara began to breath out the massive fire wall, Tobirama quickly made hand signs of his own before calling out, "WATER STYLE: WALL OF WATER JUTSU!"

Just then a massive cloud of steam then covered the entire area and Tobirama's head began to snap from side to side in the attempts to spot the Uchiha Clan leader. Madara then appeared within the air with his arms raised up. Enormous fireballs were then being produced before the male with the long and unruly spiked locks then began to hurl each and every fireball was directed in the silver haired Senju's direction and came crashing down at a fast pace.

Tobirama quickly began to dodge each and ever fireball the Uchiha Clan leader was now producing. Gritting his teeth angrily, Madara then cascaded downwards to the ground before angrily calling out, "SUSANO'O!" The royal blue humanoid avatar strictly created only by using the caster's chakra then began to form and Madara simply then stood there with his arms folded securely across his chest.

Madara's royal blue Susano'o then grew a separate pair of arms as each and every hand produced then grasped onto swords that had also been created by using the caster's chakra. Suddenly, Sakura limped in front of Madara as more blood spilled from the fatal wound that had been inflicted by Tobirama.

The pinkette's eye filled with tears before they inevitably spilled onto her cheeks as her weak, yet emotional voice rang out sadly, "Why Tobirama...? If you loved me like Izuna said you did... then why would you try to kill me...? Why...? I just don't understand!" Sakura then roughly shook her head back and forth with both emerald orbs slammed tightly shut as tears continued to roll down her face before spilling down towards the ground.

Tobirama instantly spat to the side and released a _'TSK...'_ before he glared towards the pink haired medical kunoichi, "I warned you, did I not!? If you gained the cursed power of the Sharingan then I would have no choice but to TERMINATE you right where you stand!" Hashirama quickly appeared in front of his younger brother before raising his hand to him for the very first time in his life and roughly slapping him across the face, "What have you done Tobirama!? This is not like you at all!"

Hashirama was so pissed now that his chakra began to leak out of his body and Tobirama scowled heavily towards his elder brother, "ELDER BROTHER! YOU'RE TOO SOFT! WE MIGHT HAVE SIGNED A PEACE TREATY WITH THE UCHIHA, BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN WE ARE TRULY AT PEACE! WE SHALL NOT HAVE TRUE PEACE UNTIL ALL OF THE UCHIHA'S HAVE BEEN EXTERMINATED!" Sakura was barely conscious by now as she stumbled towards the silver haired Senju male.

The pinkette then stumbled forward and on instinct, Tobirama caught her as she began her descend towards the ground. Looking up as sweat beaded down her face, Sakura smiled gently, "Thank you Tobi..." Tobirama appeared so shocked at the gratitude Sakura now showed to the man who was now trying to attempt to kill her.

He couldn't... no... he wouldn't lie to himself by telling himself that he no longer even cared for the pinkette. In all honest, he was still madly in love with her, but even the sight of her being with Madara just triggered a force of hatred to spring throughout his entire body. In all honesty, even the fact that she now wielded the Sharingan scared him even more than he already had been.

The fear of losing Sakura due to being consumed by the cursed fate that almost every single Uchiha fell victim to was the most terrifying of all. That's right, Tobirama was actually scared of something. Yet... what scared him even more than that was knowing that Sakura might end up changing; fearing that one day Sakura would no longer be Sakura honestly scared Tobirama most of all; and in his eyes, he had felt as if he had already lost her all together.

To Tobirama... any type of Sharingan...

was a cursed Kekke Genkai...

that needed to be...

eliminated...


	4. Is There Even Love?

_**I know, I know! It's been a quick minute since I've updated THIS story! Forgive me if the chapter goes horrible! I'm a bit out of touch!**_

 _ **So...**_

 _ **As always,**_

 _ **ENJOY~!**_

 _ **~Kyvena**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: Is There Even Love?**_

* * *

In a group of three consisting of Madara, Izuna, and Sakura; all now had their Sharingan activated for safety purposes alone should another attack come their way while their healer was down. Looking down at the ground, Sakura pondered as to what Tobirama's motives had been and what he had hoped to accomplish on that day. Did he and WOULD he even feel remorse? She wondered about that as well.

Not even hearing Izuna speak to her, the secondary Uchiha heir then became agitated and no longer the sweet young man she had pinned him to be, "SAKURA! GOD DAMMIT, LISTEN! ARE YOU STUPID!? WHY WOULD YOU SHOW TOBIRAMA YOUR SHARINGAN, YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?" Izuna yelled in frustration towards the pink haired kunoichi that now mindlessly walked beside him as if she were a living doll.

The color and shine finally coming back to her emerald orbs, the pinkette's head lifted, "Huh...?" Madara, now with a level head thanks to Sakura's medicine, then stepped in, "Izuna, that is enough." Snapping his head towards his elder brother, the male with the long ebony ponytail then growled within the form of a shout, "THIS IS ONE THING I CAN'T STAY CALM ABOUT! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE MAGNITUDE OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE SAKURA!? YOU NEVER SHOW YOUR VISUAL PROWESS UNLESS COMPLETELY NECESSARY! YOU HAVE MADE THE UCHIHA'S LOOK LIKE A JOKE... A PUSHOVER!"

Planting his feet and stopping all movements; making everyone else stop as well, Madara then snapped his head towards Izuna, "IZUNA! MUST I SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!? THE UCHIHA'S ARE ALREADY A JOKE AND PUSHOVER! THAT IS WHY WE MUST LIVE IN THIS VILLAGE! FOR OUR BRETHREN'S PROTECTION! THE CHILDREN DO NOT HAVE TO DIE! NOT IF NECESSARY! NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING SO PETTY AS SOMETHING CALLED WAR!"

Izuna's facade then gained that of shock and just about as Madara was about to continue, Sakura's fist came into contact with Madara's cheek; sending the leader of the Uchiha's flying and the younger brother... terrified. Seething was all she could feel. Sakura felt all of the wrath... and all of the love the Uchiha's held right then and there; causing tears to flow down her face as she activated her One Hundred Healing Mark - completely healing her as she shouted, "THE UCHIHA'S ARE NOT A JOKE AND PUSHOVER MADARA! AM I CLEAR!?"

Taking a step back from the furious pinkette, Izuna attempted to make a break for it until Sakura shot her hand out and snatched his earlobe in a tight grip, "Where do you think you are going Izuna? Do you think just because your brother... WILL MARRY ME THAT YOU ARE OFF OF THE HOOK!?" Terror instantly flooded the young man. Her fists might be small, but they sure were deadly... and he DEFINITELY did NOT want to be on the receiving end of a fury induced blow from Sakura.

"S-S-Sakura I-I'm s-sorry!" Izuna frantically pleaded in a terrorized state of mind. Suddenly a head full of black and blue thorns popped up with widened eyes, "So your answer... is yes...?" Sakura's face instantly softened as she released Izuna and walked gracefully towards Madara before crouching down, "Madara, of course I would say yes. I do love you after all. However, this is not a one sided deal I assure you."

Tilting his head slightly, Madara was about to speak until the pinkette tenderly placed her hand on his cheek, "You have to promise me... no matter how hard things become, you will not leave the village. You will not abandon us..." At that very moment, the leader of the Uchiha clan knew... that his soon to be wife could see far into the future. Somehow she knew the outcome of the future - and that could prove to be useful within this hell-bound world.

At that point, all Madara could do was nod... and for the very first time he honed a genuinely tender smile, "Deal..." Sakura then was stained with a scarlet tint on her cheeks as Madara placed a ring on her finger, "From this day forth, I live for only you." Madara didn't realize it at the time... but right then and there... he was intending on breaking that promise...

"Good!" Standing up and snapping around, the pink haired kunoichi then witnessed the secondary heir looking away as if he were either keeping a secret or knew something deeper, _'I'm probably just reading too much into it. These Sharingan take a lot out of you when you use them.'_ Sakura thought as she walked towards Izuna with a smile, "Ready to go home and get more training in?" The thought of training completely overshadowed all of his lies as he gave a chipper nod, "Yeah!"

Months seemed to go by quickly and properly this go around considering Hashirama Senju was named the first Hokage... but now, the first step to breaking that sacred vow that was once made had been taken. Soon enough the day of the wedding approached and everyone, including Tobirama was invited to the ceremony.

Dressed in her formal attire instead of a wedding dress, stood Sakura. Many changes had been made since then; such as now having a small Uchiha's crest tattooed on her back as a sign of dedication to the entire family. One she did not understand of having at the time considering only Madara and Izuna held the tattoos... but now she understood as to why Madara had placed the mark prematurely on one such as her.

Hearing knocking, a maid then entered and praised her on her beauty but quickly noticed Sakura's facial expression, "Lady Sakura? What seems to ail you?" Looking down, a small piece of her waist long bubble gum locks fell in front of her face before speaking, "He's breaking his promise..." The maid rapidly blinked before giving a reply of, "And what promise was that, my lady?" Clenching her fists tightly, Sakura then gave an answer of, "He placed the head family mark on me... so he could leave the village for good..."

Continuing to look down, tears began to fall as she continued to speak, "I had no clue that the only thing he wanted was..." A long silence was then heard until she continued, "To be acknowledged..." These words made the maid's eyes widen immensely until the pinkette said three last words, "To be... Hokage..." The maid quickly bowed and rushed to the door, "E-Excuse me Lady Sakura, I shall return shortly!" All Sakura could do at this point was nod and just like a ghost, the maid was gone.

Madara was dressed and gaining pep talks from everyone, including Hashirama Senju, until the door slammed open and both Madara and Hashirama glanced to the side. "What is it?" Madara spoke in a monotone manner, just as the maid had feared if Sakura had been correct about this entire ordeal. "L-LORD M-MADARA! Y-YOUR B-BRIDE!" The maid then spoke in a hurried tone about the entire ordeal and the mental health issues he is causing Sakura until her final words, "YOU CANNOT LET AN IMPURE UCHIHA LEAD US MY LORD! LADY SAKURA IS IN TEARS!" - _'Dammit, she figured it out!'_ Madara thought to himself before bolting from the room.

* * *

Sakura didn't know what to do anymore... so she slumped down against the couch and began to cry, shielding her face from anyone that might waltz right on in without knocking. Suddenly hearing the door being kicked down was not her cup of tea, but what ever. Hurried footsteps quickly approached the soon-to-be-matriarch... hell... any girl would love to be in her shoes; but no, here she was sobbing like the little girl she used to mirror.

Suddenly, the pinkette felt arms around her and a soothing voice to match, "Sakura... I promised you, did I not? I am not going anywhere. Do try to have a shred of faith in me." Sharingan orbs slowly opened due to the initial shock. No one in the Uchiha clan actually objected to having Sakura as their leader anymore - but it was true, once they were married, he planned to create a successor before leaving the village for good. After reaching out to the other members of the clan, he was summarily pushed aside because no one seemed to want to leave. In other words, they had aligned with Hashirama's ideals.

"I already know Madara... and you promised-" Shooting her crimson eyed orbs to meet his own, the pinkette then shouted. "YOU PROMISED! NO MATTER WHAT WORDS YOU USE ON ME, THEY ARE FUTILE! WHY NOT LET ME MARRY IZUNA INSTEAD!? THIS IS JUST CRUEL!" This outburst from Sakura formed unknowing tears within the Uchiha clan leader's crimson orbs, not knowing how to respond to such words and not remembering as to why he had set his sights on her in the first place.

Sakura was his world... he couldn't explain it now. All he knew is that the pink haired kunoichi was absolutely correct. Laughing softly as tears fell, the pinkette then told him what he needed to be told... for him to stay, "Madara, let me tell you a secret." Tilting his head up so that crimson met crimson, she then spoke, "When I'm with Hashirama, all he talks about... is you. He's told me on many occasions that he just hasn't known how to put it, but, to simplify it... his message is simple." Sakura then paused to rid the tears from Madara's eyes before continuing what needed to be said.

"He acknowledges your strength and power..." The pinkette finally spoke before resting her forehead against his own. These simple words made the Uchiha clan leader's crimson orbs widen immensely, yet slowly, "A-Are you... are you serious Sakura...?" Smiling softly, the pinkette then lowered her lips to his own, "Would I lie to you...? Tell me, what would I gain from lying to you. All I know is that I need you with me forever..." With that, the pinkette closed the gap and pressed her lips to his... an addictive taste she had.

Once the wedding was over, said, and done with - now in the head leader's home; Madara turned towards Sakura and smiled softly, "I will trust in you and the words you have spoken to me..." Sakura, preparing dinner, turned her head and smiled gently; but on the inside terrified - _'Shit, what if he finds out I lied!?' -_

Dinner was as uneventful as always, not even knowing she had fallen asleep at the table. Suddenly feeling her body being lifted, the pinkette snapped awake as she was carried off to the bath as her orbs darted around to make sense of some sort of reality. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to snuggle up close, the pinkette did just that; but the man she was snuggling into had far too many muscles to actually be comfortable. It felt like snuggling up to a warm rock... and as you can imagine, it didn't get that comfortable... UNTIL she found JUST the right spot on him.

Madara hadn't minded how much she fidgeted though, only making him chuckle once she fell right back asleep once she found the perfect spot to snuggle into. Now in the bathroom, Madara bit his lower lip - _'Dammit, why... why did Arashi no Sakura have to choose her!? Arashi no Sakura outclasses my Sharingan by a mile! It was the third Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to ever awaken! The genjutsu outranks mine and her Susano'o would shred mine to pieces!'-_

Right at that moment the pinkette woke up and one last thought flooded Madara's mind - _'If she ever finds out the real potential to those eyes... I shall be eliminated...' -_ and as fate would have it, "WHOA! I HAVE ONE OF THOSE ANGELS TOO!? Wait... what is that? Oh my." - _'Damn!' -_

Smiling at Sakura, he then undressed her; making her redder than ever before, "M-MADARA!" The pinkette screeched, making him laugh like a little boy, "Oh, come now. You have such a beautiful body and besides... we are married." Well, she had to take that loss as her husband now undressed her and placed her in the tub, "That was all I was doing." He exclaimed with a bored tone, not even giving the pinkette's body a single look over. Turning to leave as Sakura seethed before she then shot her arm out and took hold of the Uchiha clan leader's sleeve, "Take it off and get in..."

Shocked at this Madara's face actually bled red as Sakura spoke these words before replying, "W-What?" All Madara could hear was his wife getting out of the tub before beginning to undress him, making him smirk, "Well, well, it would appear that you know what you desire after all. However, tell me Sakura... why should I do as you say?" This only make the pinkette smirk, "You do what I say... for looking away..."

Before he could even object, the pinkette activated her Sharingan, "Do my eyes deceive me? Or do my eyes outrank yours." - _'SHIT!' -_ He internally roared. Giggling was then heard from the pinkette's lips, "Ah, I'm only kidding Madara!" - _'Not actually though...' -_ Washing up, she then wrapped a towel around her body before exiting; only to wave to the man she had just been seducing, "Hey, I'm all done if you want a bath. I'm going to head to bed now. Goodnight kitten, see you soon!"

An annoyed facade passed over the Uchiha clan leader's face before nodding, "All right..." Sakura then gasped and ran towards the medicine cabinet, losing her towel in the process as she mixed Madara's medicine, "Medicine time!" Turning around, Madara froze once he witnessed her body. It was just so... "perfect..." He finished for her as he walked to her, taking his gloves off in the process.

Tilting her head slightly, Sakura witnessed the male with black and blue thorns for hair take off his gloves for once - and once he reached her a single finger of his dominant hand then traced between her cleavage, making the pinkette blush furiously. It was only when he snapped her around and began to toy with her perfected little pink pebbles that she arched into him, wanting more of his undivided attention. At that point, her head leaned onto Madara's hardened peck; now knowing what she had truly gotten herself involved in.

It then became so painfully rough that even she couldn't deal with as he slammed her body on the counter and held her by the skull, "M-Madara! Y-You're h-hurting m-me!" She cried out as he grinned, "It's about to be A LOT more painful!" Freeing himself from his pants, Madara teased the entrance of her sacred lower region to lubricate it.

Once he could tell there was enough lubrication, he pushed in to break her hymen - _'I didn't need medication... but please forgive me'_ After the screaming, all that was left was crying, "I-I f-forgive y-you..." _\- 'What the hell? No way she can hear my thoughts!' -_ All that could be heard was grunting and the sound of pain, "Y-Yes I-I c-can h-hear y-your t-thoughts!"

"SHUT UP!" Madara yelled as he pushed faster and faster. Finally Sakura's head dropped as she yelled, "STOP! I'm not ready to be a mother yet!" This comment made Madara freeze dead in his tracks until he lightly grasped the pinkette's shoulders, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Tears finally fell and hit the counter tops, "I know... and I forgive you. I wanted this. I am such a selfish person... wanting you, wanting to marry you, wanting your child one day... I asked for everything... with nothing to give in return." This made Madara's eyes open wide.

Slowly, the male eased out of her before lifting her blood soaked form into his arms, "Nothing in return... huh? You have given me everything I have ever wanted..." He figured if he couldn't say it within his own line of thoughts, then he would just tell her how he felt aloud. Now being carried to the bedroom, Sakura gave a confused facial expression until he explained it, "You have given me... someone to love..."

* * *

All Madara could do was take Sakura back to their bedroom before lying her gently on the bed, "It was not time for my medication Sakura. You have never confused the days up until this point. So tell me, what is so different?" Sakura stared the Uchiha clan leader dead in the eye for a moment before answering, "Panic..." Tilting his head slightly, she figured he did not understand; so she shed a bit of light on the subject, "I panicked that you... would no longer be yourself..."

That made Madara's heart clench a bit, "Ah, I understand. You wanted me to stay as I am now." All the pinkette could do was nod at the man that now hovered above her on their bed. Once the male with black and blue thorns for hair gave a genuine smile, he took a deep breath, "Sakura... will you allow me this honor..." Sakura didn't know what to make of this, so she merely nodded.

"I don't have anything to give you in return though..." She finally spoke, making Madara's eyes widen with shock. Finally, he gave a reply, "You already have though. You, your life, your mind, your medication, your heart, and mostly... you shall carry my child. I have so many debts that I am not certain as to how to repay them. Far more... than you..." This made the pinkette's emerald orbs widen in shock as he listed his debts to her.

Giving a gentle smile, Madara then placed a singular hand on Sakura's cheek before speaking, "Can you heal yourself to stop the pain?" Nodding to his words, the pink haired kunoichi then healed herself and all pain seemed to stop. Right then and there, the leader of the Uchiha clan then re-entered her and now continued to push harder and harder; making Sakura cry out in ecstasy. As of now, she was in pure bliss and did not know how to stop it from coming. She wanted every part of him as of now. She wanted to bear his child.

Feeling his stomach tighten, flashbacks of why he wanted Sakura to be his in the first place began to flicker through his mind. Flashbacks of why he wanted her his in the first place, flashbacks of more simple times and flashbacks of a time when he met a girl so beautiful - that he wanted to make her his own.

* * *

 _ **:::Flashback:::**_

* * *

Sakura finally exited her home to see both men shaking hands as smiles graced their faces, "Did I miss something?" Sakura smiled sweetly and both Madara and Hashirama shook their heads, "No, you missed nothing. However, you did open our eyes as to how pointless this war is. We will be joining forces tomorrow and from there, we will begin to build our village around your home and clinic."

She had never felt so happy in her entire life time as a bright smile came into play and she rushed to the two before gently grasping both behind the head and pulling them down towards her shoulders, "You two are amazing... simply amazing... I am proud of both of you for putting your differences aside so that the children can actually grow up happily with no worries." This caused both men to chuckle and Madara turned towards Hashirama, "Hashirama, may I have a word with you?"

Blinking rapidly at this, the leader of the Senju Clan nodded and Madara smiled at Sakura, "Give us a moment Sakura." Sakura nodded as tears of happiness slid down her face. Once the two clan leaders were out of Sakura's hearing range, Madara stopped and looked towards his old friend, "Hashirama, I wish to marry that girl one day." Hashirama bubbled with laughter and gave his old buddy a pat on the shoulder, "Well, she is one hell of a catch Madara. I wish you happy hunting."

* * *

 _ **:::End of Flashback:::**_

* * *

One final push was all it needed and the deed would be done. He would have an heir to the throne. A successor he guessed he could call it. Whatever it was, he just wanted to repay a small fraction of that debt he owed to Sakura. Sweat now beaded down both of their bodies and in the midst of remembrance, the pinkette had tied his hair into a high ponytail to give his pores some breathing space.

He knew this for sure though, her cries of pleasure were beautiful indeed. Like a beautiful dance all on its own. Not a battle dance like he was so attuned to. Her cries were on a whole different scale... more like a symphony. More or less, he wanted to hear that symphony until the end of time. She was his world and that's all that mattered anymore. Even Izuna seemed pointless in her presence... wait... Izuna was the only family he had left. Why should he choose a female over his own brother? It seemed like a contradiction in his eyes. However, now he was done. He emptied his own seed into this girl and now- "I love you, Madara..." Sakura softly spoke in a genuine tone. Lightly brushing a small piece of her hair from her face, he smiled, "And I, you."

* * *

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

On the front lines of the Fourth Great Ninja War fought Naruto... until Kurama was ripped out of him by Madara due to loosing someone close to him. Gaara made haste with the blonde haired ex-jinchuuriki to the fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, until arriving and explaining the entire matter. In a panicked state of mind, she then snapped towards Shizune with determined eyes, "It's time... TO RECALL SAKURA!"

Shizune gained a worried facade, but it was too late for her to speak up as Tsunade weaved the signs for the Antecedent Jutsu before pulling out some of Sakura's chakra and using a small fraction of it. With a huge **_'POOF'_** occurring, a small voice was then heard by Tsunade and Shizune, "Hey mama? Where are we?" Slowly but surely, the pinkette cracked her emerald orbs open before shock set in, "T-The... f-future..." Looking down, Tsunade then gained a good look at this child and then realized why Madara was raging this war... because of her stupidity.

The more Tsunade looked at this child, the more she wanted to cry. She now felt like a monster. This child had Madara Uchiha's hair color, but Sakura's styling. This child held her beloved student's emerald orbs instead of blackened voids. This child's appearance looked majority of her father, yet held the feminine touch of her mother. However... "SADANA, LOOK OUT!" This child's name was a mixture of that of her father, mother... and uncle.

"M-Milady?" Sakura stammered to gain a clear picture, or to make sense of all of this commotion. Noticing the motionless Naruto in front of her, Sakura then bolted, "NARUTO! NARUTO!" Noticing his heart rate slowing, Sakura made an incision on the young man's side with a chakra scalpel before slipping her hand in and began to pump his heart in the attempts to bring him back to life. Gaara then lifted her on some sand and began to take her to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze while the pinkette traded air via mouth to mouth.

When Sakura began to leave, Sadana, at the tender age of six; began to chase after the sand all the while shouting, "MAMA NO! DON'T LEAVE ME TOO!" At this time the revived Madara became quite distracted and got hit by one of the reanimated Hashirama's attack. Noticing that Madara was quite distracted by SOMETHING, Hashirama then smiled, "Go Madara." Nodding, Madara darted off and the shinobi of this day and age were left baffled, "WHY WOULD YOU JUST LET HIM GO!? ARE YOU ON OUR SIDE OR HIS SIDE!?"

Tsunade was going to keep this child safe, no matter the cost. However... **_'SLAM'_** dirt began to swirl around the three and there stood Madara. Shizune was ready to give her life to defend her lady and the child, but then... "HOLD SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled angrily and then Sadana hastily yelled out to the former leader of the Uchiha clan, "DADDY!" This left Shizune completely dumbfounded, but Tsunade would not let the six year old go, "MADARA!" Trying to not let his paternal instincts go on a damn rampage, all he said was, "Hm...?"

She couldn't believe she had been so stupid as to recall Sakura while she was holding Sadana. Or maybe it affected her too, she couldn't say. Lifting her head, she met his eyes with a glare, "THIS IS WHY YOU STARED A WAR!?" - _'Sadana always can tell when I am lying, so she should laugh.' -_ Smirking at the busty blonde he then folded his arms before speaking, "No, I would not say that would be accurate." Nothing but tears from his daughter. _\- 'Did that time travel jutsu mess with her ability to read into the hearts of others? Or is it because we are merely in a different time period?' -_

"D-Daddy, i-is that t-true...?" Sweet little Sadana asked so innocently and sweet. The heartstrings were definitely being pulled as of now. - _'And if Sakura ever heard me speaking like this to our child... I would cease to exist.' -_ "CHAAAAA!" - _'Shit... but you can hear that, can you not? What I said was merely a bluff.' -_ "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The pinkette screamed furiously as she activated her Sharingan.

A cold sweat ran down Sadana's face right at that moment, "M-Mommy is really m-mad..." Tsunade then knelt in front of Sadana as disaster began to unfold, "I never taught your mommy those moves! Who taught her?" Sadana then kept her focus on her parents as she spoke, "Uncle Izuna, Tobirama, Hashirama, and Daddy. Uncle Izuna is SUPER STRONG though!"The child continued to list names within the Uchiha clan and Senju clan that were best at hand to hand combat. Finally stopping, Sadana turned her head, "But I think Hashirama and Mito taught her the most."

Tsunade's eyes then widened, "Grandmother taught her?" Sadana then nodded, "Mm! Yeah! She taught her a LOT about healing and seals!" The Fifth Hokage then gained a look of defeat, "I-I've been outmatched by my own student..." The Sakura and Madara lookalike then gained a look of confusion, "But you called on us from the past. SO, YOU ARE MOMMY'S STUDENT!" This made Tsunade chuckle lightly, "S-So it would seem." Now she fully understood the magnitude of this jutsu. Once cast, it can only be undone once. After that... should that person start a life, like having a child... they become a part OF that past.

"SAKURA STOP!" Madara yelled as he barely dodged her blows. Sakura, however, was not stopping; nor saying a thing. Madara finally stopped moving and the pinkette lost all will, stumbling and tumbling until she laid on top of him, "Why Madara... WHY!?" Madara then gave a gentle whisper and wrapped his arms around her tenderly, "The day I lost the both of you... I went mad. Izuna tried to continue my medication but I would refuse to take it. You and Sadana meant the world to me, Sakura. So, I saw no point in living in a world such as this when I no longer had you to come home to. The day you blessed me with Sadana, was the happiest moment of my life..."

Glancing up at the man she had fallen in love with, tears streamed down her face as if she had finally met someone who was worthy and better - and also... was not Sasuke. Sniffling, Sakura wiped her eyes and sat up, "Madara, let's get rid of this ugly tree. It reminds me of the one in the Senju courtyard... just so... ew." Hearing a laugh from Madara was comforting and then he nodded, "Since I have been brought back to life, you will no longer have to travel back in time." The thing was is... she liked it there.

Looking down, Sakura gave a gentle breath until Madara spoke once more; making her eyes widen immensely, "Yes, it shall be easy to take over being HOKAGE with you here!" All he witnessed were tears sliding down the pinkette's face, "Madara... you need to stop with all of this! Your FAMILY is right here!" The world as she saw it then began to fade and she began to panic once she could not hear Madara's voice, but more is what it seems as of now.

Suddenly Sakura's eyes flew open and realized that she had just been in the land of the dream world. Looking down, she realized... it was just the next day. Irony. However, if she had a girl... at least she had a name for her. A mixture between her name, Madara's name, and Izuna's name. Sadana. Looking down, that's when she noticed she was nude, and that's when she noticed that she had been holding Madara's hand. Probably bone crushingly tight at times, but nonetheless; he was here with her and NOT doing anything extremely stupid to risk humanity.

Rolling over, that's when she noticed... yeah, she put him through hell last night. His eyes were drooping, but still open. Giving an exhausted smile, Madara chuckled, "That was some dream you were having to kick my ass while unconscious." Turning scarlet red, Sakura then pushed the male on his back and effectively chased after his body until she was on top of him. She guessed it would take roughly one minute and forty five seconds for him to fall asleep... and man did she call it. However he said one thing before passing out, "Mm... your body feels... great against... mine..." Smiling, the pinkette then kissed the moody male's chest and whispered softly, "Sweet dreams..."

* * *

She had been in bed all day growing restless of waiting for Madara to wake up. She used to never get so agitated THIS fast before... well, unless it was that time of the month or Naruto using that ridiculous Sexy Jutsu of his. Sakura supposed she had better check before anything gets... out of control and her sheets need to be cleansed due to that accident.

Rolling off of Madara, she then began to walk to the bathroom while thinking - _'Did I eat something that went bad or something...? I feel like I'm going to throw up...'_ \- The urge just continued to grow stronger, it's do or die time. Running to the bathroom, Sakura then collapsed and began to purge nothing but acid. Delicious...

During all of the commotion, Madara sat up and rubbed his eyes tenderly until he heard the pinkette throwing up. Throwing pants on as fast as he could, he then rushed to the bathroom, "SAKURA!?" At that point, she was done and leaning back on the wall, but couldn't tell why she was feeling so icky. Smiling weakly, she almost stood up, but chose not to before asking, "Sorry, did I wake you up? Must have ate something bad..." Right at that moment, her stomach decided it was time for round two; so the pink haired kunoichi then leaned over and began to cough up all of the acid she had. Madara ran to her as fast as possible and held her hair back, "Sakura... you are a medic... use your head."

His words began to echo throughout every fiber of her being, "No way..." Shakily raising a hand to her stomach, the pinkette then scanned her stomach for any "abnormalities" until she pinned it as the moody male handed her some mouth wash to cleanse the foul taste within her mouth. Sakura chose to say nothing and there was the fact that she physically couldn't at the current moment as she cleaned the trash from her mouth. As of now, she was still processing it herself, but she was sure Madara had already figured it out.

In the kitchen now, she made coffee and normally would drink some, but now could not do due to this... which Madara also noticed, "You? Not drinking coffee? Absurd." Only giving a light laugh as her answer, he knew he had figured it out. He carefully eyed her during breakfast as well. She ate WAY more than she normally did, which, of course, he had to comment on, "Someone is hungry today."

Now she was noticing something... he had a prideful gleam. Sick of the games by dinner, the pinkette slammed her hands down on the table, "JUST SAY IT!" Glancing her way and blinking almost... innocently, he then gave a drastic sigh; mirroring his moody temperament before answering, "Very well. You... are pregnant. Are you satisfied?" He wasn't even a med- shit... she had taught him full medical ninjutsu - including the One Hundred Healing Jutsu. - _'He must have... SAT UP ALL NIGHT FOR THAT!'_ \- Sakura screamed internally as she seethed until she heard, "Well? Am I wrong?" Lowering her head in defeat, the pinkette then released a gentle breath, "No... you're right..."

"Must you seem so dissatisfied? Is it truly horrible to be carrying my child?" The moody male prodded. Giving up, Sakura threw her hands in the air, "AUGH! NO, IT'S NOT HORRIBLE! I JUST WANTED TO BE OLDER! MORE RESPONSIBLE!" Madara then gave a soft chuckle, "You shall do fantastic. You are my wife after all." Now she knew how to get back at him, "So what are you wanting? My guess is a b-" Swiftly cut off, Madara then gave an answer with a gentle and serene smile, "A girl. I wish to have a girl. What do you wish to have?" Shocked about his answer, Sakura... couldn't reply.

Now in the bath, the pinkette gained an annoyed facade, "Must you always bathe with me?" Seeming shocked about this, the moody male then snickered, "Ah, but I am not here to bathe with you. I am here to adore our child." Rolling her eyes, Sakura took Madara's hands and placed them on her belly, making him calm - which in terms... helped him gather chakra. Resting his head against her back, placed a beautiful smile on the pinkette's face. However it wasn't long before she realized... he was gathering and storing chakra while he slept.

Chuckling softly, she washed herself but then heard Madara mumble in his sleep, "It's... a girl..." This made her burst into laughter that shocked the poor man awake, "Sorry Madara! You were just so cute! Common, let me wash you up while I still can..." This comment slightly worried Madara until he flicked her forehead, "You shall do fine." Nodding, Sakura gave a bright smile, "Right! I'll do my best!" - _'And after I give birth... I will have to give up being a ninja...'_ -

Fed, washed up, the two were now in bed. Giving a loud yawn, Madara then spoke, "Ah yes, I forgot to tell you. I shall be going out on a mission tomorrow." Nodding her head, she never turned around, "R-Right... I-I'll be at h-home... w-waiting for y-you..." It was right at that moment that he knew that she was hurting. As fast as she could, the pinkette rolled onto the God of War's chest... and that's when he felt it. Her tears hurt him more through his emotional heart than any weapon skewered through his physical heart. On that night, Madara held Sakura tightly to him the same way a scared child would cling to a teddy bear.

The following day, Sakura woke up alone, ate breakfast alone, bathed alone, and got dressed alone. Sighing heavily, the pinkette decided to take a walk and left her home. The maid that had been assigned to her on her wedding day was also out taking a walk whenever she noticed the pinkette. Running to her while waving, she then came to a stop, "Good morning Lady Sakura! Beautiful summer morning isn't it?" - _"AND MY DREAM... IS TO BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE! Then, everyone will stop looking down on me and treat me like I'm somebody - somebody important!" "You shall do fantastic. You are my wife after all." -_

"L-Lady S-Sakura? Why are you crying?" The maid nervously asked until Sakura muttered, "N-Naruto... M-Madara..." Before breaking down to cry as if having an all out raging war internally. Sakura's eyes then widened - _'Madara... believes in me... I can't let him down...'_ \- Yet her tears refused to subside as she remembered that dream - _'If I go back, I am sure that is bound to happen...'_ \- Slowly but surely, the pinkette managed to calm herself, "S-Sorry... It's just pregnancy hormones." The maid was ecstatic about that much, "That is WONDERFUL NEWS Lady Sakura!"

Nodding her head she then stood up, "Excuse me, I must go see Hashi- er - Lord First." Nodding at this, Sakura then bolted while the maid began to spread the word about Sakura's pregnancy to anyone that would listen... including... Tobirama. She had almost made it there until she felt a stab to her uterus, "Why... T-Tobi..." With that the pinkette fainted and was now bleeding a lot more than Tobirama had initially wanted. Shaking the sleeping beauty, she finally came to and he instructed to use the One Hundred Healing Jutsu, which she did.

Unfortunately it did not save her child but it did save her. Now alert, she darted towards Hashirama and made it there... just as Madara got back, "LORD FIRST!" She shouted in a panic. Hashirama was no fool and jumped up to rush to Sakura, "Sakura, what happened!?" As she explained it in full detail, Madara walked in only to hear, "AND TOBIRAMA KILLED OUR CHILD!" Madara's eyes no longer seemed focused and Hashirama noticed this, "Sakura, I need you to calm him down." Nodding, she rushed to Madara and placed her lips on his, though now... it felt like kissing a stiffened corpse.

Sakura tried, she really did. Now... there was yelling, considering if she didn't yell, he wouldn't hear her. She knew all of his major flaws, like how to make him a living nuclear bomb. Everything. However, nothing was working until she spoke, "MADARA! STOP THIS! WE CAN JUST CONCEIVE AGAIN!" That's when his head snapped to look at her... almost... hatefully. That's when he said it, the one thing he swore to never say to Sakura should she conceive and lose the child by pure chance, "This..." Nodding her head, the pinkette smiled brightly until Madara chose to continue that sentence, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

With rabid eyes, Madara shoved Sakura away until she fell to the ground honing a horrified expression. Grasping a kunai, he then threw it at the pink haired kunoichi, only to have it deflected by Hashirama Senju, "MADARA! THIS WAS NOT HER FAULT! TOBIRAMA DID THIS!" At that point the pinkette had bolted from the room to escape this hell. If anything... she wanted to kill Tobirama herself so that her defenseless child could be avenged.

The moment Hashirama witnessed those beautiful pastel pink locks escaping from the room, he then released a heavy sigh, "Madara... you are always so quick to jump to conclusions. You still have me, old friend... but I have to wonder - will you still have a wife?" Gritting his teeth tightly, the Uchiha clan leader's jaw then made an audible pop before he relaxed and spoke, "Is that true Hashirama... was she defenseless...?" Humming softly while grasping his chin gently, he gave an educated guess, "Well, I would agree that Sakura can be terrifying with merely her fists. However, Tobirama's motto is coming clear to me now."

Now this brought back bad memories of the war, but Madara nodded, "Which is? Come on Hashirama! I do not have all day!" Nodding to his old friend and war buddy alike Hashirama then glanced up with a worried expression as if Sakura's story was true, "Strike an opponent just when he's convinced of victory - oh my god..." Hearing Hashirama's three worded confirmation was all he needed, "That BASTARD! He chose to attack Sakura within the village walls where she would feel the safest and let down her guard just so he could take out my CHILD!" He was far too ready now... to get blood on his hands. Before Hashirama could even stop him, Madara bolted from the room.

* * *

Sakura now packed her things and hastily moved out of Madara's home before he could even get there. Now within a new home, the pinkette was ready to die... so she placed all of her normal Uchiha gear on and bolted to Hashirama. Not sensing Madara inside, Sakura then entered the tower before knocking on the First Hokage's office door and entering, "Hello Lord First... I wish to take up the most dangerous mission you have..."

Hashirama glanced at the pinkette's face only to see no life... meaning... she was willing to throw her life away, "Sakura, are you certain of this?" Giving a dead nod, he then handed her a scroll and began to explain, "There is a group on the prowl. A group looking to obtain hearts." - _'Kakuzu... this joke...?'_ \- Was all she could seem to think as he continued to explain away. The explanation took two whole hours and the pinkette was now stiff, "Right, I will be off then." Narrowing his eyes, Hashirama then halted her, "Stop this Sakura."

Turning away was all she could do. She was better than majority of the ANBU Black Ops back home, so she felt confident in going, "Lord First, if someone does not stop them... they will only continue... to take lives." That stung a bit and he couldn't actually say a thing back as she left. Darting out of the village was not tricky at all with her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that she had now become used to using within combat and the ratios to which she stored her chakra in had to use it. Out of the village now, the pinkette began to think of places one would go to gain a heart of all places. Then it hit her, it wasn't the heart... it was the chakra nature NEEDED to fill the void and from what Hashirama had told her... "It looks like I found my last heart."

With Madara, the moment he left the Hokage's Tower, he could tell something was not right - so he headed home first. Landing in front of the door, he then entered to feel Sakura's chakra completely gone. With widened eyes he now began to look for Tobirama... thinking he had her the whole time. Finding him was easy... and so was breaking his arm and leg; however he honestly seemed to know nothing of the pinkette's whereabouts. Releasing the silver haired Senju, he got what had been coming for him since day one. A kunai to the gut. "Do enjoy that." Madara exclaimed in a bored tone before darting off to Hashirama, but soon after, Izuna arrived and healed him back to perfection.

As Madara rushed he pulled his high-top attire down and glanced at his bicep, only to see that he had achieved the One Hundred Healing Jutsu, making the man grin like a fool as he ran. Slamming Hashirama's door open just about scared the man to death, but he was sure he knew what this was about, "Sakura is out on an S-Class mission, care to join her?" Grinning, all the God of War did was snap back around and began to run again; making Hashirama chuckle, "I will take that as a yes."

Back with Sakura, blood was now leaving an open wound; but it was nothing so serious that she could not take care of it herself. The group was sub-par at best, so she mimicked Madara, "FIRE STYLE: MAJESTIC DESTROYER FLAME!" One of the members fell to the ground in fear, "H-HER JUTSU IS ENORMOUS!" However, Sakura was no fool and she was all ready ready for him to come to her. Shooting up in the air, she rained down like a shooting star that fell to earth as she slammed Kakuzu right in the chest, "IT'S NOW OR NEVER! SUSANO'O!"

The light pink chakra based avatar then built all the way up and now... Kakuzu appeared terrified. One member then squinted his eyes, "What in the hell is that...?" Confused, the pinkette lost focus and her Susano'o dropped, making Kakuzu grin, "It's good having an UCHIHA on my side!" This made Sakura's eyes tear up, "You lie..." The man then activated his Sharingan and then... Sakura became a sitting duck as she cried over the betrayal. The fuel for that fire? Sasuke, of course.

Reaching his hand out and ready to take the pinkette's heart, all she saw was a flash of black and blue thorns take all of Kakuzu's hearts in one fell swoop before landing. "M-Madara...?" Sakura slightly whimpered and as he leaned down to give her a hand up, Madara slapped her across the face, "TELL ME, WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO PROVE!? YOU HAVE GOOD EYES, DO YOU NOT!? ACTUALLY, IT MIGHT NOT BE A BAD IDEA FOR ME TO STEAL THEM!" Her eyes... he was here... for the safety of her eyes...

Not saying a word back as he rampaged, the few Uchiha followers that were in the group tried sneaking away; but Madara appeared in front of them, "And where do you think you are going? You know, I used to like you guys. But NOW!" Raising a sword, he then slashed down, but could not touch them due to just stabbing Sakura, "You will NOT hurt our clan mates! STAND DOWN! MY EYES OUTRANK YOURS MADARA! I'VE KNOWN ALL ALONG!" Madara's eyes then became wide, but not because of what she had just said - no... this was because he had just harmed the woman he loved.

Dropping his sword, he then took his high collared top off and draped it over the pinkette's form, "Don't do something that reckless ever again..." Well, she was thankful he had given her his shirt or she would be flaunting her breasts to the world right now. The other Uchiha followers then gave in and knelt down to Sakura, "Thank you for saving our lives Lady Sakura." She didn't think she would ever get used to being called "Lady Sakura" and actually kind of hated it. New day, new age, new formalities, "Oh please just call me Sakura!" She then gave a bright and beautiful smile that even froze Madara.

Each of the followers that were now reinstated Uchiha's... were men, "Sakura, might I ask you something?" Madara then folded his arms before his attitude became more lazy as he rubbed some dirt from his eye, fully KNOWING where this little chat was headed, "Do keep in mind that Sakura is my wife." Each of the men quickly straightened up, "N-NEVER MIND!" That pesky dirt would not get out of his eye, making Sakura chuckle softly before taking a single glove off, "Lower your head and let me see." Obstinate as ever, Madara just had to piss off the pinkette, "No thanks." Before he even saw it coming her fist slammed his face into the dirt and she rest her foot on top of the locks she loved so much, "Well, we should get a move on."

"Er-Sakura! Would you mind as to GET OFF!" The moody male shouted angrily. Knowing he needed his medication because he SKIPPED his last dose that she had made was putting her through hell even though he acted as if he didn't need it at the time. Smiling at the other members, she then removed her foot and began to walk away until the God of War grabbed her hair at shoulder length. Darting her orbs back with a hint of darkness, she then activated her Sharingan, "Don't think for one second that I won't cut my own hair off to accomplish my goal..." This made Madara's eyes slightly widen, yet not with shock... but with sorrow.

Upon their return, the pinkette filed her report immediately to Lord First Hokage before making her way into town to buy more ingredients for Madara's medication. That's when it hit her... she hadn't been making Tobirama drink his. Shaking it off she went to her new home and began to crush all of the ingredients into a fine powder, yet to make it taste good, she crushed in rose petals and would mix it with tea instead of water. Sighing, she began to walk to Madara's home until she accidentally bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." The pinkette then bowed without actually looking as to who it was.

A heavy sigh was all she heard. Oh, she knew this sigh all too well. Lifting her head with a bland expression that screamed _**'KILL ME'**_ on it, the pinkette merely handed him a bottle, "There's your new batch of medication Madara..." Sighing again was all she heard as he took the bottle, "Thank you Sakura..." With that... he merely... left honing one of the world's most sad face you could ever see. - _'He's been crying...'_ \- Finding Izuna as fast as possible, she told him to give this to Tobirama and that this batch should taste good in tea before snapping around and running back to where Madara was headed... the elders.

* * *

Madara walked as slowly as possible to reach the elders... hell, he knew they were not going to be happy about him and his wife splitting up considering there was no heir so to speak of. After running into the pinkette he witnessed her facial expression and could guess why... it was his damn temper again. Balling his hands into tight fists, he merely stopped walking once in front of the home of the elders for the Uchiha's. Looking down at the ground, he didn't realize it... but he was crying once again. Sucking in a deep breath and calming himself, Madara then knocked on the door before entering; only to hear, "Ah! Madara! I take it you've come with good news about your wife being with child once again!"

She ran as fast as she could, - _'DAMMIT MADARA!'_ \- Reaching the home to the elders of the Uchiha clan, Sakura then rushed in... fully knowing Madara's plan. Hearing their words stung, but so does life and she would rather have life with no child and be with Madara other than having no child and NOT being with Madara. Jackass. Rushing to Madara, all the elders saw was a flurry a pastel pink hair. Activating her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, she then put the elders under a heavy genjutsu, "Madara, nor Sakura were ever here." With that, the pinkette took the moody male's hand and darted off.

Once the two were in their old home... Madara broke down. Kneeling to him, Sakura ushered the man into her arms before speaking softly to not startle the hurting Uchiha clan leader, "Madara, it's okay now. I'm not going anywhere." Keeping his face hidden within her chest, Madara sniffled softly; yet did not say a word. Not having his medication yet made this all the more worse as he finally snapped, "Get out." Blinking slightly, as if confused, the pinkette shook her head without even thinking the matter through.

Shooting his head up, all Sakura could witness was rage within those darkened orbs that seemed so wise... but at the same time... so cruel. Now he grasped her shoulders in a bone crushing tight grip, "M-MADARA YOUR REALLY H-HURTING ME!" Without giving a breath as a break, Madara then yelled, "LEAVE AND DO NOT COME BACK!" Now her emerald orbs seemed to plunge into darkness as well... but not the kind of darkness you would think that would conjure rage and hatred for humanity. No. Her darkness plunged her deep into despair.

Shooting up to her feet, the pink haired kunoichi then bolted from the home as fast as she possibly could as tears streamed down her face - _'I want to go home! I miss Naruto! I miss him so much that I would even be willing to date him! I will NEVER go near another Uchiha ever again!'_ \- Walking inside of her home, that's when the pinkette began to chuckle, "What am I even talking about...? I am an Uchiha..."

That was it, she felt as if she had been doomed from the word 'start'. No, she would not pity herself like she had done so long ago when she was a genin trying to protect Sasuke... when all she could do - was cry. NO. Now she would stand strong, no matter how shaky those legs may feel - she would stay strong until the bitter end.

Snapping around, the pinkette then walked to her room and shed her filthy Uchiha top for a new one, but then realized... this was Madara's shirt. She would return it then. Placing a new outfit on and leaving her hair flowing, Sakura then left her home and soon enough arrived at Madara's home. Cocky bastard. Slamming the door open, she then walked inside before noticing Madara had drank his medication. Not caring any longer, she stormed to him and shoved his garment into his arms, slightly shocking him, "S-Sakura...?" Scowling heavily, she then snapped back around, "I am returning that to you. Goodbye Madara. I will go to the elders myself and request that we be... divorced."

With that said, the pinkette began to walk away with Madara's eyes wide and flowing with tears. That didn't worry her... but what he said did, "This whole earth - is hell..." - _'Shit, no! NO! NARUTO!'_ \- Was all she could think before turning back around and walking to the God of War and kissing his cheek tenderly, "Don't do anything reckless to get yourself hurt or worse... I will always worry about you." This was just cruel and she knew it, so she caved, "Fine... I will stay..."

It had now been two months and the village was really coming along. So it would seem, Hashirama was the ONLY person to remember that Sakura was from the future now and he used that to his advantage, considering she was now his adviser and not Tobirama. People from the future seemed that THIS had been the correct route to take, but Sakura was just miserable.

"I take it you still refuse to speak with Madara?" Hashirama prodded as if already knowing the answer to that question. Slightly glancing Hashirama's way, the pinkette then released a heavy sigh before turning away and thinking, - _'What in the hell? Now I'm being TOLD ON?'_ \- Grumbling softly was all that was heard on the First Hokage's part, making him chuckle softly, "You know Sakura, Madara does worry about you... and... he still loves you." - _'This is just agonizing, just stop.'_ \- He knew all too well as to what Sakura's true family alliance was due to the war in the past. Sakura was part Senju - meaning, "And why should I stop?"

This made her eyes widen immensely as she slowly turned to face Hashirama, "W-What?" It was time he fessed up, so he did, "Sakura, the Haruno's are a branch family of the Senju. Do you understand what that means?" Her eyes only became more wide as she stammered out, "W-We are f-family..." This made the wood style user nod lightly, "Mhm! You got it! Gahahahaha! I can't believe it took you this long to realize! Normally, the Haruno heiress marries the second legit heir of the Senju family. Now do you understand why Tobirama does the things he does?"

"BUT I AM NOT THE HEIRESS!" Sakura shouted angrily, making Hashirama look away, "Well... technically, no. However, their heiress was murdered and they found out about you... wishing to have you returned at once." Scowling, the pinkette activated her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, "I am an Uchiha. Do you understand ME!? CLANS DON'T MAKE MY CHOICES, I DO!"

Rubbing the back of his head, a saddened chuckle was then released from the First Hokage's lips, "Sakura, you must understand... I want you to go as much as you do. However, they - ah - the Haruno's are powerful. On par with the visual prowess of the Sharingan. So you see, if you had not stepped in when you had to put an end to the war; us Senju would have called upon the Haruno for THEIR visual prowess to counter the Sharingan." This made the pinkette's eyes widen in shock as she stammered out, "V-Visual p-prowess...?"

This was already heading down south... and quick. Hashirama had figured as to WHY Madara had wanted to marry the pink haired future relative of his, but did not know still to this day if he held any real attachments to her. Turning towards Sakura, Hashirama then gained a serious facade; one she had never seen on the goofy brunette's face before, "H-Hashirama...? You don't think that... oh my god..."

Taking a step towards the pink haired kunoichi, the First Hokage then gave a soft smile, "I already have a plan to test your theories. I will send you to the Haruno clan so that you may train, but once you are there - I shall tell Madara you were kidnapped by the Haruno's to train your Kekke Genkai. He is aware of the Haruno heiress's murder due to me telling him so he will believe that you are safe from Tobirama, so if he comes for you - then he cares. However if he does not come, then I have to believe that he has been waiting for this so that he would have your eyes at will."

Lowering her head, Sakura only had one last question to ask, "Hashirama... what exactly are these eyes called and what do they do exactly..." Humming softly as if unsure himself, he glanced towards the pinkette, "The name itself is an odd one. It is called the Sannegan; now as for what they do... they can freeze and rewrite time as you see fit with no toll or strain on the eyes at all, plus the powerful genjutsu's." Nodding her head, she then gave a determined facial expression; one that meant she was ready to go now.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Arriving at the Haruno compound was a complete shock. Everyone, more or less, looked exactly like her. Lead into the main family's household, Sakura then stood there... in Uchiha clothing... making everyone glare at her. The head lady then exited her room and got on her knees, "You must be Sakura. Come child, I must begin." Confused was all her facade held as she approached this woman, "Good afternoon milady. It is wonderful to finally meet you in person." The elderly woman gave a smile as Sakura got to her knees, yet once to her knees, the elderly woman then began the transference of life ritual.

Now Sakura understood why her clan had died off. It wasn't as if it had been killed off in battle... to awaken these eyes, you must give your own life to awaken another's. Once the ritual was complete, Sakura now had her Sharingan and her Sannegan. New clothing that dismissed her Uchiha bindings made her... sad, but she had to do it. It mirrored her old Uchiha outfit though, however it was red and their crest was - just like in her era, white.

Figuring it had now been enough time to wait, Hashirama rushed to Madara's home and began to bang on the door, "MADARA! MADARA!" All that was heard through the door were female giggles and right before Hashirama kicked the door down, the door opened as if he had said the magical words, "What do you want Hashirama!? I am quite busy!"

Scowling at his old "friend's" attitude, the wood style user then pushed the door open to see a naked woman inside the Uchiha clan leader's home, "Tell me Madara... where is Sakura?" Madara merely shrugged at this, "I do not know Hashirama. Now, what is this all about?" Hashirama felt as if he was about to pop a blood vessel within his forehead, "I was just informed today that Sakura has been kidnapped by the Haruno clan. Tell me Madara, what will you do?" Madara, not knowing Izuna was standing directly behind Hashirama, then spoke, "I shall do nothing. It appears I no longer have a say in it. Do you not agree?"

The wood style user looked all too amused at that point, making Madara highly suspicious, "What are you up t-" Izuna then darted from around the First Hokage and slammed his fist into his elder brother's face, "YOU WOULD BETRAY YOUR OWN WIFE!? You disgust me..." Spitting out a small amount of blood, Madara smirked, "I was wondering when you would come out Izuna. You should know me by now... Sakura is my world and I shall go and retrieve her even if it kills me." Throwing his clothing on, the female within the room just seemed to vaporize into thin air. _Genjutsu_. With that, Madara saddled up and bolted from the settlement without being told where the Haruno's base was.

How long was she going to have to wait? Sakura had already mastered her Sannegan and hand to hand combat. She was at the peak of her destructive power... but now, she was bored. It had been six months and she was beginning to lose all hope to even go home at this point in time. However, now that she had her Sannegan, she technically could go home to the future and rewrite Madara's line of thinking as a whole; but was that what she really wanted?

Not even paying attention and completely zoned out during an entire training session, Sakura then basically flattened a large male with ease and only snapped out of it once she heard the sounds of applause. Looking down, she then sighed and healed the male before beginning to walk away until stopped, "Lady Sakura! The elders wish to have a word with you!" Nodding her head, she then made her way to the elders home, only to knock before entering. "Ah, Sakura! Wonderful to see you! We have a matter we must speak to you about."

Regaining all focus, the pinkette then nodded, telling them that she was listening before they continued, "As I am sure Hashirama told you, our heiress is always to marry the secondary legit heir to the Senju family so-" - "I'm going to have to stop you right there. Don't forget, I already made my sacred vows to Madara Uchiha." Sakura shrugged lightly as if not really caring until the female elder cleared her throat, "Sakura, I do not care that you have been married into that vile and repulsive family. For all I care, it is null and VOI-" - "ELDERS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Scowling that they had been interrupted, one of the elders then asked, "And whom might this foolish intruder be?" The soldier was extremely rattled and shaking uncontrollably, "I-I'TS M-MADARA U-UCHIHA!" Now was her time, so the pinkette placed everyone under a genjutsu before escaping and changing back into her Uchiha garments. Rushing out, all she could see was hell fire coming her way - _'SERIOUSLY MADARA!?'_ \- The pinkette quickly put her new eyes to use and froze time - only for her to rush around the fire to see him.

Roughly punching him across the head, Madara snapped down - only to whip back up due to knowing THAT punch all too well. Groaning slightly, the male rubbed the back of his head tenderly, "Did you have to hit me!?" Slapping her gloved hand over his mouth quickly, the pinkette then hushed the moody male, "Shh! Let's go before they realize anything else Madara!"

Huffing as his only indication, he grabbed his "precious" cargo with a dark smirk that the pinkette did not witness before vanishing. Cracking her orbs open, she then realized they were back in the village and Madara placed a hand on Sakura's stomach, "Please Sakura... rewrite time for us!" Sakura then took a step back and frowned, "Madara... I'm not ready to be a mother yet. Please... you must understand that I would be forfeiting all of my freedom just to stay at home! I'm not ready to do that!"

A darkness then grew within Madara... a darkness filled with rage and hatred, "Tell me..." Pausing only momentarily, he then continued, "What use do I have for you..." Shock set in and tears filled her eyes as she activated her Sannegan, "You wish to go back... then go back... to living a hell without me..." With that Madara's eyes widened as she then rewrote time to where she had never come to the Warring States Era and once she blinked, her body slammed on the cold hard ground.

Just as a flash of blonde and black hair alike began to zip past her, both froze in place with widened eyes, "S-SAKURA!?" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison. Standing up, she nodded that she still had her Sharingan and her Sannegan intact before turning towards the two, "What's happening?" Naruto shook his head, "W-WE DUNNO, YA KNOW!? ONE DAY IT WAS PEACEFUL, THEN THE NEXT DAY IT WAS CHAOTIC!" Not saying anything, Sasuke then nodded in agreement.

Sakura then realized...

This...

Was her fault...


End file.
